Potajemni
by LadyGloomyDeath
Summary: Harry nieświadomie wypija pewien specyfik, przez którego całkowicie zmienia się jego życie. Pairing: HPxSS, HGxTMR, DMxLM Uwagi: SLASH, mpreg, związek kazirodczy.
1. Prolog

Na dworze było bardzo pochmurno i od rana padał deszcz. Niebo, przykryte było szarymi chmurami, a ziemię okrywała wieczorna mgła. Dzień, rozpoczęcia kolejnego roku szkolnego, właśnie się kończył, ale w Wielkiej Sali Hogwartu nadal siedzieli wszyscy uczniowie i prawie cała kadra nauczycielska. Brakowało tylko, znienawidzonego przez większość uczniów, nauczyciela Eliksirów, profesora Severusa Snape'a.

Severus, zamiast ucztować z wszystkimi, siedział w swoim sanktuarium w lochach i przygotowywał końcową wersję eliksiru, nad którym pracował od bardzo dawna. Kilka miesięcy zajęło mu, stworzenie idealnego eliksiru, który umożliwiłby spłodzenie potomka czarodziejom, w związkach homoseksualnych.

Już wiele takich par prosiło go, by spróbował zrobić dla nich ową miksturę, ale dopiero po tak długim czasie mógł zatwierdzić ją jako udaną. Było za nim wiele prób, ale opłacało się zniszczyć kilkaset składników, bo tym razem udało mu się stworzyć ideał.  
Według jego receptury, której stworzenie zajęło mu większość czasu, do definitywnego ukończenia procesu przygotowania mikstury, Pan X powinien dodać do różowawej cieczy odpowiednią ilość własnego nasienia, po czym Pan Y powinien ową ciecz wypić, by nastąpiło zapłodnienie.  
Po dodaniu spermy, eliksir miał, według ustaleń Snape'a, stać się pomarańczowy, co musiał sprawdzić, posługując się własnym nasieniem.  
\- Wystarczy kilka kropli... - zamruczał, trzymając jedną fiolkę, wypełnioną płynem, na wysokości oczów.  
Z słoiczka z nasieniem odmierzył wystarczającą ilość i wlał do fiolki. Z naczynia buchnęła lekka mgiełka i po uspokojeniu się, mikstura zmieniła barwę na pomarańczową.  
Zadowolony z rezultatu Severus, odłożył na półkę swoją fiolkę i zabrał się za rozlewanie reszty różowego wywaru do naczyń, a gdy wszystkie już były gotowe, ułożył je w specjalnej torbie i zaczął przygotowywać się do wyjścia. Wiele par z niecierpliwością czekało na jego wizytę i on nie chciał kazać im czekać jeszcze dłużej.  
Snape wewnętrznie liczył na popularność i nagrodę, za zasługi dla czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa. Kilka razy już startował do tytułu „Najlepszego warzyciela eliksirów roku", lecz zawsze znalazł się ktoś inny, którego eliksir był rzekomo cudem, a dla niego był zwykłym bezużytecznym koktajlem. Dla przykładu, wyróżnienie w poprzednim roku otrzymał Samuel Lauren, za napój, który miał poprawiać sprawność zawodników Quiddicha. Severus sądził, że takie coś nie pobije jego leku na 70% odmian nowotworu, ale się pomylił. Jury było tak niekompetentne, że to co stworzył Lauren, otrzymało tytuł ELIKSIRU ROKU, a Snape został odprawiony wraz ze słowami:  
\- Pana eliksir nie daje 100% pewności, więc nie może zostać przyjęte do rejestru mikstur leczniczych. Może kiedy ulepszy pan jego formułę...  
Severus reszty nie słuchał, tylko opuścił ceremonię.  
Teraz był prawie pewny, że wszystko jest tak, jak być powinno. A rodziny, które dzięki niemu będą mogły cieszyć się domem pełnym pociech, poręczą za skuteczność jego tworu.  
Już nic nie mogło się skomplikować. Przynajmniej wtedy był tego pewny...  
Nauczyciel szybko narzucił na siebie pelerynę, w jego ulubionym czarnym kolorze i pośpiesznie ruszył do wyjścia. Będąc tak bardzo ożywionym, zapomniał nawet o zamknięciu odpowiednio dobrze swojej pracowni. Zamknął tylko drzwi i popędził ku głównemu wejściu. Na jednych schodach zderzył się z jakimś uczniem, co nieco stępiło jego ekscytację. Oczywiście długo nie zajęła mu identyfikacja osoby, która na niego wpadła.  
\- Potter – warknął w stronę chłopaka, którego okulary upadły na podłogę.  
Z wyrazem irytacji na twarzy, minął nastolatka i tym razem już nic nie zakłóciło jego drogi do drzwi.

Harry podniósł szybko okulary i ze smutkiem stwierdził, że są one prawie całkowicie rozbite. Lewa część całkowicie pozbawiona była szkła, a druga miała je pokruszone prawie całkowicie. Nastolatek pozbierał co większe kawałeczki szkieł, włożył je do kieszeni i ruszył dalej, w dół schodów.  
Profesor właśnie wyszedł, a to jego w tej chwili Potter potrzebował. Po chwili namysłu stwierdził, że w sumie to lepiej, że nauczyciela nie było, bo mógł bez problemu wejść do jego gabinetu i podkraść to, co potrzebował. A tym czymś był eliksir przeciw wszelkim bólom. Od kilku dni w nocy nasilały się one i chłopak nie mógł już spać. Zaczęły się po jego urodzinach, a trwały, aż do tej pory.  
Gdy doszedł już do miejsca w lochach, gdzie mieściło się laboratorium i jednocześnie gabinet Snape'a, zaczął obawiać się, że nauczyciel zabezpieczył jakoś, tak ważne dla niego miejsce. Dopiero po kilku minutach zdecydował się położyć dłoń na klamce i nacisnąć. Na ten moment zamknął oczy, ale bardzo szybko otworzył je na nowo, gdy pod naporem jego dłoni, drzwi rozchyliły się.  
Ostrożnie wszedł do środka, bojąc się, że Snape zastawił gdzieś pułapki na krnąbrnych uczniów i zdziwił się niezmiernie, kiedy po wejściu nadal żył.  
Ostrożnie podszedł do ustawionej w kącie półki, na której stały różnokolorowe fiolki. Wyciągnął rękę i chwycił w dłoń pierwszą z nich, której kolor był najbliższy temu, który widział często u pani Pomfrey w Skrzydle szpitalnym. Przez to, że nie miał na nosie okularów, w ogóle nie zauważył znaczącej różnicy w zabarwieniu mikstur i dopiero, gdy wypił zawartość tej, którą trzymał w dłoniach, zorientował się, że to jednak nie ta, której w tej chwili, tak bardzo potrzebował.  
Eliksir, który wypił, miał dziwnie słony smak, a moment po wypiciu, Harry zaczął czuć się jeszcze gorzej, niż wcześniej. Chciał oprzeć się o szafkę, gdy zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie, ale tylko rozrzucił większość kolorowych ampułek.  
Nagle zachwiał się i gwałtownie upadł na podłogę. Upadek był niezwykle bolesny, w dodatku jego głowa tak mocno uderzyła o kamienną podłogę, że pociemniało mu w oczach. Chciał wstać z podłogi, lecz silny ból głowy, pozwolił mu tylko na siad. Chwycił się za tył głowy i przeraził się niezmiernie, gdy wyczuł ciepłą i lepką substancję. Zaczął panikować.  
W tamtej chwili Harry bardzo żałował, że zostawił różdżkę w walizce. Wiedział, że nikt mu nie pomoże, a tym bardziej sam sobie nie mógł pomóc.  
Doczołgał się jakoś do ściany i zmęczony oparł się o nią. Syknął głośno, gdy rana z tyłu głowy, otarła się o ścianę.  
„- Chyba, gorzej być nie może..." - pomyślał i prawie podskoczył, gdy ktoś z impetem wpadł do pomieszczenia.

\- Potter! Obyś miał dobre wytłumaczenie na...  
Reszty Harry nie usłyszał, bo zemdlał ze strachu i potwornego bólu. Na jego szczęście Severus Snape znał kilka zaklęć leczniczych i w porę zaleczył wszystkie rany nastolatka. Transmutował krzesło w prostą leżankę z poduszką i kocem, i umieścił na niej nieprzytomnego chłopaka.  
Przed wyjściem z pomieszczenia upewnił się jeszcze czy stan jego ucznia jest stabilny i zostawił mu notkę:

 _Potter! Szlaban ze mną! Codziennie, przez cały miesiąc.  
Profesor Snape._


	2. Rozdział 1

Od tamtego wydarzenia, minęły już 3 tygodnie. W tym czasie pogoda prawie w ogóle się nie zmieniła i nadal obficie padał deszcz. Większość zajęć, które zwykle odbywały się na dworze, zostało odwołanych, z powodu niesprzyjającej pogody. Harry Potter w głębi siebie bardzo cieszył się, że jak na razie, nie ma zajęć z Quiddicha, gdyż od tygodnia czuł się znowu bardzo źle.  
Nie odszyfrował jeszcze, dlaczego od czasu swoich urodzin czuł się tak okropnie, ale do tamtych śmiesznych bólów głowy dołączyły jeszcze nudności, nasilające się w dzień i częste omdlenia.

Jedno z bardziej spektakularnych omdleń, miało miejsce na lekcji Transmutacji, prowadzonej przez opiekunkę jego domu. Tego dnia chłopak nie chciał w ogóle iść na lekcje, ale po długich namowach swoich przyjaciół, zdecydował się w końcu pójść. Oczywiście bardzo szybko tego pożałował, bo 15 minut po rozpoczęciu lekcji, tak mocno zakręciło mu się w głowie, że o mało co nie spadł z krzesła. Nauczycielka była bardzo wściekła, że przeszkadza jej w prowadzeniu lekcji i kazała mu wyjść za drzwi. Harry chciał wytłumaczyć, że to nie jego wina, lecz McGonagall nie pozwoliła mu dojść do słowa. Chłopak więc spakował swoje rzeczy i wstał ze swojego miejsca. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do drzwi i już miał chwycić za klamkę, gdy nagle pociemniało mu w oczach i zemdlał na oczach wszystkich. Obudził się wprawdzie po kilku minutach, ale pani Pomfrey już została poinformowana o jego wyczynie. McGonagall kazała zaprowadzić go do skrzydła szpitalnego, ale zaprotestował i obiecał dojść tam o własnych siłach. Oczywiście tego nie zrobił.  
Harry nie żałował swojej decyzji, bo dobrze wiedział, że matrona nie pozwoliłaby mu tak szybko opuścić ambulatorium.

Teraz, gdy znowu czuł się okropnie, miał ochotę przeleżeć w łóżku cały dzień. Niestety mógł sobie pozwolić tylko na ominiecie pory śniadania, gdyż zaraz po nim miał lekcje Eliksirów, a Snape nie byłby zadowolony gdyby opuścił jego zajęcia, z których i tak był słaby.  
Nastolatek zadrżał na przypomnienie sobie pierwszego szlabanu w tym roku szkolnym. Snape kazał mu czyścić sale po tym, jak jednemu pierwszorocznemu wybuchł kociołek. Lepka, zielona i bardzo śmierdząca maź, nie chciała się w ogóle usunąć. Musiał bardzo się natrudzić, żeby doczyścić pomieszczenie, a zajęło mu to aż 4 godziny. Na szczęście kolejne szlabany były już mniej męczące, być może to dlatego, że Snape zrozumiał, że chłopak już wystarczająco odpokutował, włamanie się do jego pracowni.  
Gdy zostało mu już tylko 10 minut do rozpoczęcia lekcji, Harry pośpiesznie umył się i ubrał, po czym ruszył w stronę lochów. Droga była długa i niestety nastolatek spóźnił się na lekcję, co nie umknęło uwadze Snape'a.

\- Pan Potter raczył zjawić się na mojej lekcji. Czyżbym musiał pokłonić się Złotemu chłopcu, za to, że zaszczycił mnie swoją obecnością...? - powiedział nauczyciel, krzyżując ręce.  
\- Przepraszam, sir. Zaspałem...  
Nauczyciel zmierzył go wzrokiem i z irytacją w głosie rzekł:  
\- Siadaj! I dzisiejszym spóźnieniem, zarobił pan kolejny tydzień szlabanu. A teraz otwórzcie...

Harry westchnął w duchu. Już się zaczął cieszyć, że zostały mu tylko dwa tygodnie szlabanu, a tu Snape dorzucił mu kolejny. Chłopak dobrze wiedział, że za spóźnienie należy się kara, ale nie aż taka duża.  
Potter siedział na tej lekcji z Ronem i choć naprawdę uwielbiał przyjaciela, to wiedział, że tak samo jak on, Ron nie potrafił tworzyć eliksirów.  
Po godzinie zmagań z przepisem, chłopacy poddali się, gdyż pewne było, że to coś, co uwarzyli, nie nadawało się do niczego. Trochę bali się reakcji Snape'a, bo ten właśnie zaczął przechadzać się po klasie i sprawdzać postępy w gotowaniu mikstur. Sama receptura nie była jakoś skomplikowana, ale Ron w dodał jeden składnik o wiele za wcześniej i niestety całość nadawała się już tylko do wyrzucenia.

Severus Snape podszedł do ławki Harrego i Rona, i po jego minie chłopacy mieli pewność, że oberwie im się za zmarnowanie składników.  
\- Czy wy dwoje nie możecie zrobić jakiegoś eliksiru choć raz poprawnie...?! Czy to takie trudne, postępować według tego, co jest napisane w książce?! - warknął w ich stronę.  
\- A czy to nasza wina, że jest pan beznadziejnym nauczycielem?! - wymamrotał Ron.  
Harry szturchnął go mocno łokciem, bo najwyraźniej rudzielec myślał, że nauczyciel go nie usłyszał, a Snape słyszał to bardzo wyraźnie.  
\- Minus 50 punktów od Gryffindoru, za impertynencję, panie Weasley. A ty Potter, na następnych zajęciach, usiądziesz z panną Granger.  
Chłopcy do końca zajęć siedzieli bezczynnie. Ron zasnął i cicho pochrapywał, a Harry zaczął źle się czuć. Odliczał minuty do skończenia lekcji, ale jakby na złość, czas się prawie w ogóle nie zmieniał. Minuty dłużyły się i dłużyły, a lekcja przeciągała się niemiłosiernie.  
Harry czuł robi mu się coraz bardziej słabo i chwycił w pośpiechu kant stołu, by mieć jakąkolwiek podporę. Jego głowa stawała się coraz cięższa, aż w końcu nastolatek zachwiał się tak mocno, że gdyby nie pomoc kogoś za nim, to spotkałoby go nieprzyjemne uderzenie o kamienną podłogę.  
Wzrok mu się zamazał i nie mógł dostrzec, kto prawie przytula go do swej piersi. Było mu niezwykle wygodnie i prawie jęknął z zawodu gdy ciepło okalające jego plecy nagle zniknęło, a on sam został delikatnie położony na posadzce. Jego oczy, zasnute mgiełką, dostrzegły kilka głów pochylających się nad nim i jedną, profesora, górującą nad innymi.  
Czuł chłód szkła, które Snape przystawił mu do ust. Z trudem przełknął zawartość fiolki i momentalnie zachciało mu się spać. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego kazano mu wypić coś, co tylko sprawiło, że odczuwał senność, ale nie mógł się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać, bo całkowicie zapadł w sen.

Severus przyglądał się bardzo dokładnie młodemu Potterowi. Coś w zachowaniu nastolatka mu się nie podobało. Zauważył to już na początku roku. Najpierw to dziwne włamanie do gabinetu. Nie było to nic, co nie zdarzyło się już wcześniej, ale fakt, że Gryfon znajdował się w tym stanie, było zastanawiające.

Od tamtego wieczoru spoglądał na nastolatka coraz częściej. Zauważył, chyba jako jedyny, jego z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej podkrążone oczy. Same ruchy chłopaka były jakby wymęczone i widać było, że niektóre czynności sprawiają mu wręcz ból.

Mimo woli Severus Snape zaczął martwić się o Harrego Potter'a. Nie nienawidził chłopaka, ale nie oznaczało to, że nagle zaczęło mu na nim zależeć. No, ale skoro nikt inny nie zauważył tych anomalii w zachowaniu Pottera, to on musiał się dowiedzieć, co takiego się dzieje.

Na śniadaniu znowu nie widział Złotego chłopca, co zdarzało się ostatnio coraz częściej. Severus zaczął się zastanawiać, czy naprawdę otaczają go tylko kretyni, którzy w ogóle tego nie widzą. Był zły, że nawet Albus nic sobie z tego nie robi i bez najmniejszych wyrzutów, z zapałem wcina kanapki z masłem orzechowym i galaretką.

Zaczął martwić się jeszcze bardziej, gdy po rozpoczęciu lekcji, nie zauważył nigdzie Gryfona. Prawie zaczął panikować, a był człowiekiem raczej spokojnym, lecz nagle Harry wszedł do klasy, lekko zdyszany, ale bez żadnych obrażeń. Ulga, którą poczuł Severus, była nie do opisania, a w zamian za takie strasznie nauczyciela, dał Potter'owi tygodniowy szlaban.  
Ciężko mu było przyznać się przed samym sobą, ale czuł się o wiele lepiej, kiedy Potter siedział wieczorem u niego na szlabanie. Wtedy Snape mógł go jeszcze bardziej uważnie obserwować, co weszło mu już totalnie w nawyk.

Młody Weasley doprowadzał Severusa do szału swoją ignorancją i ogromną głupotą. Przez całą swoją karierę nauczyciel nie miał żadnego ucznia, tak tępego jak najmłodszy syn Weasley'ów. Nic nie robił na wszystkich lekcjach i jeszcze miał czelność pyskować. Snape musiał przenieść Harrego do kogoś bardziej kompetentnego niż Ron Weasley, a panna Granger była wręcz idealna osobą.

Nauczyciel eliksirów powrócił do oglądania uczniowskiej pracy, ale kątem oka wciąż obserwował Potter'a. W pewnym momencie zauważył jego dziwny ruch i gdyby nie wrodzony refleks Severusa, chłopak uderzyłby w kamienny parkiet.

Harry wyglądał w tamtej chwili bardzo źle i dla jego bezpieczeństwa, nauczyciel przywołał eliksir z jednej z szafek. Chłopak potrzebował porządnie się wyspać, bo najprawdopodobniej to dlatego jego stan był tak zły. Wypił posłusznie eliksir Słodkiego snu, choć tak naprawdę chyba nie do końca zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Severus odprawił resztę klasy i zadał długie wypracowanie na następną lekcję. Gdy już wszyscy opuścili salę, Snape wziął nastolatka na ręce i już miał za pomocą sieci Fiu przenieść się do Skrzydła szpitalnego, ale do głowy wpadł mu lepszy pomysł. Podszedł do pustej ściany i przyłożeniem różdżki otworzył tajemne przejście, prowadzące do jego prywatnych kwater.

Na miejscu położył Gryfona na swoim łóżku, obitym czarną satynową pościelą. Okrył go puszystym kocem, po czym podszedł do kominka, znajdującego się w salonie i rozpalił ogień. Chłód lochów został zastąpiony przyjemnym ciepłem. Z kominka dochodziło miękkie światło i rozświetlało kwatery.

Severus lubował się w kolorach swojego domu, jak i w wspaniałej czerni. Całe jego lokum zachowane było w tych właśnie kolorach. Salon, w całości pokrywał ciemnozielony dywan z srebrnymi nićmi, a wszystkie meble były koloru głębokiej czerni. Ściany w całych komnatach zachował swoją surowość, dzięki pozostawieniu ich w naturalnym kamiennym stanie. W salonie i sypialni stały dwa marmurowe kominki, a każde świeczniki były zrobione z prawdziwego srebra. Jedynym elementem całkowicie kojarzącym się z jego domem były klamki we wszystkich drzwiach. Miały one bowiem kształt węża, były w całości srebrne z szmaragdowymi oczami. Wbrew pozorom było to bardzo przytulne miejsce, a specjalny kącik w salonie z obitym czarną skórą fotelem i szafą pełną książek, był absolutnie ulubionym miejscem Severusa.

Właśnie tam skierował się Snape i postanowił poczekać, aż obudzi się chłopak. A żeby pozbyć się nadmiaru czasu, chwycił do rąk swoją ulubioną mugolską powieść, o najbardziej znanym wampirze świata.

 _Nie pociągają mnie hulanki, ani zabawy, czy inne swawole, nie tęsknię za słońcem, nie potrzeba mi ani blasku, ani światła. A mojego serca, któremu już tęskno do krainy umarłych, już nic nie jest w stanie pocieszyć. Kocham szarość, mrok i ciemność nocy, lubię być sam, a za najodpowiedniejsze towarzystwo uznaję własne myśli._

Severus niejako utożsamiał się z Hrabią. Tak jak on był bardzo samotny i nieszczęśliwy, choć wszystko ukrywał za maskami złości, szyderstwa i wyniosłości. Już dawno zamknął swoje serce, w obawie przed zawodem i bólem, bo tak naprawdę był mało odporny na ból serca. Kiedyś kochał, ale było to tak dawno, że prawie zapomniał jakie to wspaniałe uczucie. Jedyne co pamiętał to ból odrzucenia, gorycz porażki i wielki zawód samym sobą. Stracił wiarę w siebie i to być może na zawsze.

Severus pozwolił by jedna samotna łza spłynęła po jego policzku i chwilę później mocnym, nerwowym ruchem ją starł. Już dość uronił łez za młodu i teraz na starość, nie chciał więcej tego robić. Choć czasem zdarzały się chwile, gdy wszystko do niego wracało i wtedy było mu tak strasznie źle. Na szczęście zawsze mógł się wyżyć na jakiś głupich Puchonach albo Gryfonach, co zawsze poprawiało mu humor.

Mężczyzna przerwał swoje rozmyślanie, gdy usłyszał jak chłopak zaczyna się budzić. Podszedł do wejścia do sypialni i pstryknięciem palców rozpalił w środku wszystkie pochodnie.

Harry popatrzył na niego trawionym przez chorobę wzrokiem i momentalnie stał się dziwnie blady. Severus wiedział co to oznacza i szybko otworzył Potter'owi drzwi do łazienki.

Chłopak bardzo szybko wbiegł do środka i zwrócił wszystko co trzymał w żołądku, a chwilę później nauczyciel podał mu zioła na uspokojenie go, co przyjął z ogromną wdzięcznością.

\- Jak długo jesteś chory? - spytał poważnie Snape, pomagając Harremu dojść z powrotem do łóżka.  
\- Od wypadku w pana pracowni wszystko się tylko pogarsza – powiedział, umiejscawiając się wygodniej w pościeli. - Co rano mam mdłości i ogólnie czuję się coraz gorzej.  
\- Być może to skutek twojej kąpieli, w tych wszystkich eliksirach. Musze sprawdzić, które z nich to spowodowało i zrobić potrzebne antidotum. To chwile potrwa, więc musisz tu trochę posiedzieć.  
Chłopak pokiwał głową, a Severus od razu zaczął rzucać na niego różne zaklęcia. Najpierw te całkowicie standardowe, których używa pani Pomfrey u ambulatorium. Niestety niczego przydatnego się nie dowiedział. Harry ostatnio musiał źle sypiać, bo badanie wykazało wielkie przemęczenie, dodatkowo potrzebował witamin i miał poważną niedowagę, o której trzeba poinformować nauczycieli. Po skończeniu tych badań, wziął z półki swoje notatki i zaczął rzucać po kolei każde zaklęcie.  
W pewnym momencie przez jego twarz przebiegł wyraz całkowitego przerażania, co nie umknęło uwadze Harrego.  
\- Profesorze? Czy coś jest nie tak...? - spytał ze strachem.  
Podskoczył i uderzył głową o ramę łóżka, gdy profesor gwałtownie wybiegł z pomieszczenia.  
Severus jak najszybciej pobiegł do gabinetu, aby się upewnić. Nie wiedział, jak mógł TO przeoczyć. Wpadł do środka i spojrzał na półkę i faktycznie nie było jej tam... Nie było jej też w tych które roztrzaskały się na podłodze.  
\- To niemożliwe... - wyszeptał w przestrzeń i opadł na kolana, chowając głowę w ramionach.


	3. Rozdział 2

Dziękuję zarówno za wszystkie miłe słowa jak i za każde niosące krytykę.  
Chciałabym się odnieść do kilku komentarzy, ale nie będę pisać do każdego z osobna.  
Być może i zachowanie postaci jest absolutnie niekanonicznie, ale z racji tego, że jest to MOJE opowiadanie, nie mam zamiaru niczego w ich postępowaniu zmieniać.  
Dziękuję za wytknięcie mi błędów w interpunkcji. Oczywiście niezwłocznie wniosłam poprawki w odpowiednich miejscach. Nie oznacza to, że w przyszłości takowych błędów nie będzie, ale obiecuję, że dołożę wszelkich starań aby było ich coraz mniej. Uważam jednak, że takie wytykanie ich jest całkowicie zbędne i wystarczy po prostu powiedzieć, że błędy występują.  
Kolejną rzeczą, niezwykle irytującą, jest pisanie o czymś czego się bardzo nie lubi i jednocześnie czytanie tego. Skoro nie gustujemy w danej rzeczy, to oczywistym jest, że jej unikamy, a nie narzekamy na nią po kontakcie z nią, dobrze wiedząc, że ta nielubiana przez nas rzecz się tam znajduje. Po to właśnie umieszczone są OSTRZEŻENIA.  
Na koniec chcę dodać, że jeśli komuś nie podoba się szybkość z jaką rozgrywała się akcja w poprzednich notkach, to tym bardziej nie spodoba mu się w kolejnych rozdziałach.  
A teraz zapraszam wszystkich tych, którzy postanowili zostać, do przeczytania Rozdziału 2.

* * *

Harry był bardzo zdziwiony nagłym wyjściem Snape'a, ale jeszcze bardziej zaszokowało go to, jak nauczyciel z impetem wrócił do pomieszczenia. Wyglądał jak szaleniec, który uciekł z oddziału zamkniętego w Świętym Mungu. Słaniał się na nogach i co chwilę powtarzał, że TO nie mogło się wydarzyć. Chłopak w ogóle nie rozumiał zachowania swojego nauczyciela, to było całkiem niepodobne do niego.  
Potter czuł ulgę, gdy Snape kazał mu już iść do Pokoju wspólnego i oczywiście, prawie biegnąc, opuścił salę lekcyjną. Zorientował się, że Snape odpuścił mu tego dnia szlaban, bo właśnie powinien się zacząć.

Prawie odczuwał szczęście, gdyby nie te jego bóle i ciągłe dudnienie w głowie. Mógł poprosić Snape'a o jakiś eliksir, ale wolał nie pogrążać bardziej swojej sytuacji, zwłaszcza, że podczas ostatniego wypadku zmarnował tak wiele cennych, leczniczych mikstur.

Harry z ledwością wspinał się po kolejnych schodach, ale i tak miał szczęście, bo żadne z nich nie robiło mu psikusów, zmieniając położenie. Ta dobroć z ich strony i tak wiele nie zmieniała, bo schodów na wieże było o dużo za dużo.

Właśnie miał pokonać ostatnie schodki, gdy usłyszał czyjś bardzo energiczny i wzburzony monolog. Głos wydawał mu się niezwykle znajomy i chłopak, najciszej jak potrafił, przybliżył się do miejsca, skąd dobiegały dźwięki.

Od razu rzuciły mu się w oczy rude włosy jego przyjaciela Rona i burza brązowych loków przyjaciółki, Hermiony. Zastał ich w bardzo dziwnej pozycji, która całkowicie mu się nie podobała, zwłaszcza, że widział, jak Hermiona próbuje się wyrwać. Ron trzymał ręce dziewczyny złączone nad głową w silnym uścisku, a dziewczyna, bezskutecznie, próbowała się z owego uścisku uwolnić.  
Potter już trzymał w dłoni różdżkę, lecz żadne zaklęcie, które nie uszkodziłoby trwale jego kumpla, nie przychodziło mu na myśl. W głowie miał tylko jedno... CRUCIO!

\- Zamknij się! - usłyszał ostre syknięcie. - Widziałem jak z nim rozmawiasz! Dobrze wiesz, że ci tego zabroniłem!  
\- A- ale...

\- Kurwa! Nie obchodzą mnie twoje kłamliwe tłumaczenia, dziwko! Oboje wiem, co z nim robiłaś – Ron chwycił ją brutalnie za pierś. - Podobało ci się kiedy to robił?! Dobrze wam było razem... Widzę to po twojej minie...  
Po tych słowach, coś zagotowało się się w Harrym. Jak burza ruszył w stronę teraz już BYŁEGO przyjaciela i mocnym Expeliarmus'em, rzucił nim o ścianę. Przez jego żyły przepływała teraz czysta wściekłość i teraz tak naprawdę nic nie mogło powstrzymać go przed wielką zemstą. Rzucał w Rona tyloma zaklęciami, że nie potrafiłby w ogóle ich zliczyć. Był w takim transie, że nie zauważył błagania Hermiony, żeby przestał, jak i tego, że z nosa kolegi ciekła krew.

Harry wiedział, że to co zrobił Ronald było całkowicie niewybaczalne oraz, że jeszcze za mało wycierpiał, ale przestał rzucać w niego zaklęciami i wrócił do wciąż płaczącej przyjaciółki. Nie wiedział, co miał zrobić z dziewczyną, bo nigdy nie był dobry w jakimkolwiek pocieszaniu, nie mówiąc już o takich sytuacjach. Sam był kompletnie przerażony zachowaniem Weasley'a i bał się tego, co chłopak mógł jeszcze zrobić w przyszłości.

Po chwili namysłu, wziął ją na ręce, nie zważając na to, jak bardzo czuł się słabo. Musiał ją zanieść do Skrzydła szpitalnego, bo widział, że bez pomocy Magomedyczki, dziewczyna sama się nie uspokoi.

Na ich szczęście Ambulatorium nie było zbyt daleko i oboje dotarli tam już po kilku minutach. Gdy byli już na miejscu, Poppy Pomfrey widząc stan nastolatki, od razu skierowała ją na jedno łóżko i napoiła środkiem nasenno-uspokajającym, a po chwili Hermiona już spokojnie spała. Pomfrey zapytała się jeszcze tylko Harrego, czy jemu też coś dolega, na co on od razu zaprzeczył i chwilę później wyszedł.  
Miał plan znaleźć Rona i dokończyć to co zaczął. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak nie poszedł już nagadać o nim wszystkim, a w szczególności opiekunce domu, bo nie chciał się tłumaczyć z powodów swoich czynów, poza tym nie wiedział, czy Hermiona chce mówić o tym, co się wydarzyło.

Dość długo przeszukiwał szkołę, ale opłacało się, bo w końcu znalazł Weasley'a, o dziwo w lochach. Szedł w stronę pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.  
Harry, w domu wujostwa, nauczył się poruszać cicho jak mysz, więc teraz przyczajenie się na Ronalda, było wręcz dziecinnie proste. W pewnym momencie wypowiedział bardzo cicho zaklęcie unieruchamiające i roześmiał się, gdy chłopak upadł na twarz, czemu towarzyszył dźwięk łamanego nosa. Podszedł do niego i z pogardą obrócił go stopą, twarzą do siebie.  
\- Weasley! Jak mogłeś tak potraktować Hermionę, którą podobno kochałeś...?! - wytknął mu, warcząc.

\- Ale ta szlama nie odwzajemniła moich uczuć! - wypluł, po czym dostał pierwszego kopniaka w brzuch.  
Harry sam nie wiedział, skąd w nim tyle wściekłości. W pewnym sensie czuł się z tym źle, ale wiedział, że robi to, co słuszne. Przynajmniej słuszne w jego rozumowaniu. Nie wiedział, dlaczego jego kumpel stał się tak zazdrosny, podły i brutalny i nawet nie chciał wiedzieć. Nie chciał jeszcze bardziej go znienawidzić, bo takie właśnie uczucia czuł w stosunku do niego. Nienawiść, której nie umiał się pozbyć.

Słowo, którego, tak bardzo się obawiał, nadal krążyło w jego głowie. Trzymało jego myśli i sprawiało, że nie potrafił skupić się na niczym innym, jak tylko na tym jednym, szczególnym wyrazie.  
\- Crucio!  
I nagle świat jakby się zatrzymał. Harry stracił całkowite panowanie nad sobą i siłą woli natężał moc zaklęcia. Widział jak bezradny Ron wije się na podłodze w olbrzymim bólu, ale za nic nie chciał tego przerywać. Uczucie, które towarzyszyło rzucaniu tego zaklęcia, było nie do opisania i Harry napawał się nim. W tej chwili zrozumiał, dlaczego tak wielu używa zaklęć niewybaczalnych. Są one absolutnie wspaniałe i ma się chęć używania ich dalej.  
Jego wzrok przesunął się po postaci rudzielca i Potter dostrzegł kałużę krwi otaczającą leżącego na podłodze chłopaka. Różdżka wypadła z jego dłoni, a on patrzył na swoje dzieło w wielkim przerażeniu. Upadł na kolana i schował głowę w ramionach. Po lochach rozległ się potępieńczy płacz.

Draco Malfoy właśnie wracał do pokoju wspólnego, po wysłaniu listu do ukochanego ojca. Ostatnio widział Lucjusza w wakacje i nawet wtedy było to dosyć rzadko.

Starszy Malfoy był bardzo zapracowanym człowiekiem, ale starał się poświęcać jak najwięcej czasu swojemu synowi. Jego żona, Narcyza, nie rozmawiała z nim prawie wcale, od czasu urodzenia się Draco. Ich małżeństwo było zaaranżowane jeszcze, gdy byli całkiem mali i po raz pierwszy spotkali się dopiero na swoim ślubie. Nigdy nie pałali do siebie zbyt wielką sympatią i nie zmieniło się to nawet po narodzinach ich syna. Pani Malfoy całkowicie nie interesowała się zajmowaniem się dzieckiem, toteż cały ten obowiązek spadł na skrzaty i Lucjusza, gdy ten akurat był w domu.

Tak właśnie rodziła się wielka zażyłość między ojcem i synem, a później też między kochankami... Oboje na początku bali się swoich uczuć i próbowali z nimi walczyć, poprzez coraz rzadsze kontakty, ale dopiero po jakimś czasie zorientowali się, że nie potrafią dalej tak żyć.  
Narcyza wydawała się nie wiedzieć o wszystkim, a nawet jeśli wiedziała, to najwyraźniej nie raziło ją to w oczy, tak jak powinno.  
Draco kochał Lucjusza i Lucjusz kochał Draco. Dla tych dwojga nie liczyło się nic więcej. Co prawda musieli ukrywać swój związek przed innymi, ale nie czuli się z tego powodu nieszczęśliwi. Cieszyli się tym, że mogą w domu być sobą, nawet jeśli zazwyczaj musieli udawać i odgrywać przypisane im role przykładnego ojca i posłusznego syna.  
Czasami męczyło Draco, udawanie i miał ochotę wykrzyczeć całemu światu, że kocha swojego ojca, tak jak syn nie powinien kochać ojca i kompletnie w dupie ma wszystkich tych, których to gorszy. Ale nigdy by tego nie zrobił... Ojciec by go zostawił, tego Draco był pewny i z całego swojego serca, nie chciał tego, więc siedział cicho.

Od czasu kiedy otrzymał, pierwszy w tym roku szkolnym, list od ojca, a było to następnego dnia po rozpoczęciu roku, wcale się z nim nie rozstawał. Dzięki niemu czuł, że Lucjusz cały czas o nim myśli i tak jak on tęskni. Może i dla każdego, kto by go przeczytał list wydałby się całkiem zwyczajny, ale Draco nauczył się wyszukiwać subtelne dowody miłości, które skrzętnie ukrywał jego ojciec.

Koperta, choć minęło już trochę czasu od otrzymania listu, nadal wyglądała idealnie i nadal pachniała jak starszy Malfoy. Cudownie połączenie drogiej wody kolońskiej i tytoniu, zapach, który od zawsze kojarzył się Draco z Lucjuszem.

Nastolatkowi zostały do przejścia ostatnie stopnie i będąc już u dołu zauważył nieprawdopodobną scenę: Harry Potter klęczał nad zakrwawionym ciałem Rona Weasley'a.  
Chłopak szybkim krokiem podszedł bliżej, żeby uważniej przyjrzeć się wszystkiemu.  
Potter prawie w ogóle się nie rusza i miał zasłoniętą dłońmi twarz, ale Draco i tak dojrzał łzy, wypływające z oczu chłopaka. Ten widok mu się absolutnie nie podobał, ponieważ zawsze sądził, że Superbohaterzy nie płaczą i Potter też nie powinien.

Przypomniał sobie, jak to ojciec uczył go sprawdzać, czy ktoś żyje i właśnie w tej chwili ucieszył się, że nie musi, jak mugole, dotykać czyjejś skóry, szczególnie Weasley'owskiej. Przejechał różdżką na całej długości ciała rudzielca i po chwili otoczyła go jasnoniebieska mgła.

\- No widzisz, Potter! Żyje! Nie musisz się już mazać, jak jakiś Puchon na lekcji ze Snape'm – powiedział rzucając proste zaklęcie, zasklepiające rany.

Potter oczywiście w ogóle nie zareagował, tylko nadal moczył rękawy ubrań. Draco zirytował fakt, że w jakimś stopniu był przez Gryfona ignorowany i rozważał nawet odejście stamtąd, ale widząc tą Potter'owską kupkę nieszczęść, nie mógłby tak postąpić. Widocznie nawet Ślizgoni potrafią pomagać.  
Draco uniósł zaklęciem ciało Weasley'a i dziwną inkarnacją sprawił, że przeniosło się ono do ambulatorium.

\- Dziękuję, Draco! Nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobił... - zironizował blondyn, czyszcząc różnymi zaklęciami ślady krwi. - Oddam ci swoje konto w Gringottcie, za twoją pomoc...  
\- Chyba oczekujesz zbyt wielu...

\- Nareszcie...! Już myślałem, że i ciebie będzie trzeba zanieść do tej staruchy. Ewentualnie na oddział do Munga. Wiesz, takie przypadki, to tylko na izolatkę z luksusowymi bez klamkowymi drzwiami. Powiemy też, że to nie blizna po niewybaczalnym, ale że pociąłeś się w akcie desperacji i dorzucą ci przepiękny kaftanik z długimi rękawami.  
\- Jakiś ty dowcipny – warknął Harry podnosząc się z podłogi. Chciał ominąć Malfoy'a i wrócić do komnaty, ale ten chwycił, go za tył mundurka i przytrzymał się w miejscu.  
\- A zapłata, Potter?! Co ty myślisz, że to za darmo zrobiłem...?!  
Harry odwrócił się i zapytał, czego chce, a widząc złowrogi błysk w oczach blondyn, lekko się zląkł.  
\- Idziemy do mnie!

Pech chciał, że za daleko nie doszli, bo po schodach właśnie zszedł Snape. W tym momencie oboje zdali sobie sprawię z tego, że właśnie zaczęła się cisza nocna, a oni łamią regulamin.  
Draco, ratował fakt, że był prefektem swojego domu, a Harry nie miał nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Czekał tylko, aż Snape odejmie mu punkty.

\- Panie Potter... Dlaczego znajduje się pan podczas ciszy w pobliżu innego domu? Widzę, że w ostatnim czasie nie otrzymał pan, żadnej kary...  
\- Dostałem...  
\- Cicho! Za szwendanie się po nocy kolejny tydzień szlabanu ze mną – tu uśmiechnął się lekko i pomaszerował w stronę swoich kwater.  
Harry zastanawiał się, czy mu się nie przewidziało. Przecież Snape się NIGDY nie uśmiecha. Aż tu nagle szczerzy się, podczas wlepiania Potter'owi szlabanu.  
„- Od zawsze lubił mnie gnębić" - posmutniał, ale po chwili się zirytował, bo usłyszał śmiech Draco.  
\- Och, Potter! Ostatnio coś długo u niego przesiadujesz... Może powinienem się obawiać o mojego opiekuna...?  
I odszedł, zanim Harry zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować.

Harry Potter właśnie leżał na łóżku w sypialni chłopców. Okropnie bał się tego, co będzie, kiedy dowiedzą się o tym, co zrobił. Wiedział, że groził mu Azkaban, a tam to już tylko śmierć.  
W głowie szukał sposobu, by jakoś to wszystko odkręcić czy załagodzić, ale za wiele nie znalazł. Myślał, aż do północy, kiedy to usłyszał pukanie w okno. Na parapecie stała Hedwiga z małą karteczką w dziobie. Harry odebrał od niej liścik i dał jej troszkę przysmaku dla sów.  
Wrócił do łóżka i po zasłonięciu zasłon wokół ramy, rzucił zaklęcie zapalające światło. Po chwili wahania odpakował list i aż sapnął...

 _Jestem pod wrażeniem Twoich umiejętności, Harry.  
_ _Czekam na więcej...!  
~ Lord Voldemort_


	4. Rozdział 3

Hermiona obudziła się lekko zdezorientowana. Wydawało jej się, że jest w niebie, bo oczy nie przyzwyczaiły się jeszcze do jasności pomieszczenia. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, gdzie się znajduje, a pomógł jej charakterystyczny zapach pomieszczeń sanitarnych.

Rzadko kiedy, znajdowała się w tym miejscu jako pacjentka. Zwykle przychodziła tu bo Harry spadł z miotły, bo Harry się z kimś pobił itp. Nie często była tu z powodów swojego zdrowia, bo miała bardzo dobrą odporność i nie pakował się nigdy w tarapaty.

Teraz było inaczej...  
Przypomniała sobie wydarzenia z dnia poprzedniego. Po tym, jak Harry zemdlał na lekcji eliksirów, prawie od razu poszła do biblioteki, w poszukiwaniu powodu złego stanu zdrowia jej przyjaciela. Od zawsze, gdy w jej życiu działo się coś strasznego czy przykrego, odnajdowała pewnego rodzaju spokój i pomoc właśnie w różnych księgach. Zaczęła już przeglądać zbiory biblioteki od czasu rozpoczęcia roku, kiedy to Harry po raz pierwszy się przyznał do tego, że coś go boli. Niestety więcej mogłaby znaleźć w Dziale ksiąg zakazanych, ale tam teoretycznie nie miała dostępu. Oczywiście mogła pożyczyć Pelerynę niewidkę, ale nawet z nią nie zawsze było bezpiecznie.

Troszkę się zagapiła i przesiedziała w bibliotece nawet porę kolacji. Zmartwiła się bardzo, bo obiecała Ronowi, że pójdą na nią oraz wrócą razem. Na szczęście, według jej obliczeń, Ronald zwykle o tej porze nadal jadł, więc dziewczyna pośpiesznie zabrała swoje rzeczy, żeby chociaż wrócić do Gryffindoru z rudzielcem.  
Gdy znalazła się już w połowie drogi do Wielkiej sali, zza rogu wyszedł dość wściekły Weasley.  
Już miała mu powiedzieć, że przez szukanie pomocy dla Harrego, zapomniała o towarzyszeniu mu tego wieczora, lecz ten brutalnym ruchem zaciągnął ją w głąb korytarza.  
Reszty nie chciała pamiętać, bo jeszcze bała się tego wszystkiego. Zawsze uważała, że Ron taki nie jest i nigdy by jej nie skrzywdził, bo była jego przyjaciółką, ale pomyliła się i to bardzo.  
Położyła się na lewym boku, w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych. Myślała, że może ktoś ją odwiedzi, zanim pójdzie na śniadanie. Miała nadzieję, że nie będzie musiała dzisiaj oglądać Rona, bo zdolna byłaby rzucić na niego klątwę, w obawie przed swoim życiem.

Obróciła się kolejny raz, w drugą stronę. Na nocnym stoliku w kryształowym wazonie stał bukiet róż. Nie były to bynajmniej zwykłe róże, które można kupić w zwykłym sklepie. Były to zaczarowane różem, które do tej pory Hermiona widziała tylko w ilustracjach książek. Być może nigdy nie widziała ich na żywo, dlatego, że jeden kwiat kosztował fortunę, a co dopiero cały bukiet.

Róże były czarne i nie różniłyby się prawie niczym szczególnym od zwykłych mugolskich róż, gdyby nie ich w całości czarna łodyga i liście oraz dziwna właściwość. Bowiem, gdy ktoś w jakiś sposób skaleczył roślinkę, np. oderwał płatek czy kawałek liścia, z rany wypływała czerwona ciecz przypominająca krew.

„- Cudowne kwiaty, choć kojarzące się ze śmiercią" - pomyślała.  
Hermiona zaczęła się zastanawiać, kto mógł wysłać jej te kwiaty. Jednej rzeczy była pewna, nie były one od Ronalda, gdyż jego NIGDY nie byłoby na takie róże stać. Poza tym dostęp do nich, mógł mieć ktoś bardzo wysokiej rangi, co w ogóle nie pasowało do 3/4 ludzi w Czarodziejskim społeczeństwie.

Dziewczyna wstała z łóżka, gdyż przypomniała sobie o tym, jak jej kochana matka znajdywała liściki z wiadomością w bukietach, które wysyłał jej mąż. Hermiona zawsze uważała, że jej ojciec jest absolutnie wspaniałym i romantycznym mężczyzną, i od najmłodszych lat marzyła o znalezieniu kogoś takiego jak on.

Prawie przeoczyła czarną karteczkę, ponieważ zlewała się ona z kolorem kwiatów.

 _Widzicie? Nawet śmierć ma serce.  
TMR_

Hermiona zaczęła się bać tego, kto wręczył jej ten podarek. Rozumiała, że ktoś chciał sprawić jej przyjemność dając bukiet, ale fakt, że na liściku był cytat jej ulubionego mugolskiego autora Marcusa Zusak'a, był dość przerażający. Nidy nie mówiła nikomu o tym, jak bardzo lubi jego powieści i nikt nigdy nie widział jej z jakąś jego książką w dłoni. Wszystko mówiło jej, że ktoś jej się uważnie przygląda i to było całkowicie straszne.  
Upuściła notkę na podłogę i przysiadła na brzegu łóżka. Wszystko ją trochę przytłoczyło. Najpierw dziwny Ron, który najwyraźniej znęcałby się nad nią dłużej, gdyby nie Harry, a potem dodatkowo jakiś podglądacz.  
\- Kim jesteś...?! - powiedziała w przestrzeń.  
 _\- Kimś kto cie kocha... -_ usłyszała w swej głowie.

W nocy, po tym co zrobił, Harry nie umiał spać i przez cały dzień był znowu niewyspany. Czuł się jak zombie i po wzroku innych ludzi, doszedł do wniosku, że najprawdopodobniej tak właśnie wygląda. Wszyscy szeptali, gdy szedł korytarzem, a niektórzy wskazywali na niego palcem.

Z trudem przetrwał cały dzień, ale czekał go jeszcze codzienny szlaban ze Snape'm. W sumie to nawet się z tego cieszył. Nauczyciel był od początku roku jakoś dziwnie spokojny, ale jak Harry zauważył, działo się tylko na jego szlabanach. Na normalnych lekcjach nadal był wrednym nauczycielem, ale jakby zmienił się, bo jak na razie nie odjął Harremu żadnych punktów.

Nastolatek przystanął przed drzwiami i zapukał nieśmiało. Słyszał zza drzwi szurnięcie krzesła i odgłos obcasów. Snape gwałtownie otworzył drzwi i spojrzał na chłopaka, który zaczął nerwowo skubać swoje ubranie.  
Severus wpuścił go do pomieszczenia i zamknął je na klucz. Nadal stał przy drzwiach i przyglądał się Harremu. Widział bardzo szczupłego i dość wysokiego chłopaka, z artystycznym nieładem na głowie. Gdy nadal się nie ruszył, Potter odwrócił się do tyłu i Severus ujrzał przepiękne zielone oczy, które nie były schowane za okularami. Jakoś wcześniej nie przyglądał się im i teraz wydawały mu się być bardziej zielone, niż każda inna rzecz tego koloru, którą widział.  
Podszedł do biurka, usiadł na krześle i gestem nakazał Harremu usiąść w ławce naprzeciw. Gdy uczeń posłusznie wykonał polecenia, Snape wyciągnął encyklopedię o eliksirach, samo napełniające się pióro i pergamin, po czym polecił Potter'owi napisanie zadanie, które mieli napisać wszyscy inni.  
Harry wziął się do pracy, co było stosunkowo dość trudne, ponieważ ciągle czuł na sobie wzrok Snape'a.  
Profesor nie krył się z tym, że się przypatruje i nie miał zamiaru przestać. Miał nadzieję, że pisanie zajmie chłopakowi bardzo dużo czasu i będzie mógł się gapić bardziej.  
Severus wiedział, że zostało mu bardzo mało czasu żeby powiedzieć Harremu całą prawdę o wypiciu eliksiru, gdyż specjalnie skonstruował formułę, tak aby działała najszybciej jak się dało. Według niej każdy jeden miesiąc zwykłej ciąży równa się jednemu TYGODNIOWI ciąży magicznej. Harry zdziwiłby się bardzo, gdyby w czwartym tygodniu zacząłby się poszerzać w okolicy brzucha. Snape teraz przeklinał swoje umiejętności, bo gdyby nie one, jego eliksir nie mógłby tak przyśpieszać. Tylko najlepsi byli w stanie nauczyć się tak warzyć, a on był najlepszy, choć nie zawsze w to wierzył.

Musiał mu to dzisiaj jakoś wytłumaczyć, choć nie bardzo widział jak to zrobić. Severus wiedział, że w tym stanie Harry nie może siedzieć w szkole i musi go na kolejne 5 tygodni gdzieś zabrać. Oczywiście nie wiedział, czy chłopak się na to zgodzi, ale według Snape'a, nie miał alternatyw.

Po dwóch godzinach Harry miał już w całości napisaną pracę i położył ją na biurku nauczyciela. Snape nawet na nią nie spojrzał, tylko ciągle patrzył się na chłopaka. Harry nerwowo poruszył się na krześle, pod jego badawczym wzrokiem. Może nie był on nieprzyjemny, ale jednak nastolatek nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo.  
Już miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, lecz Snape go uprzedził.  
\- Panie Potter. Obawiam się, że oboje musimy bardzo poważnie porozmawiać. Zapraszam więc pana do moich komnat, w których ostatnio pan dochodził do siebie.  
Harry zarumienił się, gdy usłyszał profesora mówiącego „dochodził", nawet jeśli było to w całkiem innym kontekście. Szybko zgodził się i oboje po chwili byli już w kwaterach Severusa.  
Tutaj nastąpiło całkowicie załamanie świata Harrego Pottera. Przez jakiś czas tkwił sobie w szoku i żadne słowa Snape'a do niego nie docierały. Zamknął się w głębi własnego umysłu i słyszał tylko bicie swojego serca. Severus przygotował się na to i włożył do ręki chłopaka eliksir uspokajający, który ten od razu wypił.  
Chwilę trwało jego całkowite uspokojenie się i dopiero, gdy było już okay, Severus zaczął mówić dalej.  
\- To nie będzie zwykłe dziecko. Magia je stworzyła z połączenia nas obu i ta sama magia będzie mu towarzyszyć przez całe życie. Nie wiem na czym dokładnie będzie to polegać, ale sądzę, że magiczne dzieci będą łatwiej razić sobie z nauką zaklęć, a ich magia będzie potrafiła wchłonąć niektóre z zaklęć, zagrażających im życiu. Nie będą nieśmiertelne, ale na pewno mniej śmiertelne niż zwykli ludzie. A działa to przez dodanie do bazy eliksiru troszkę nasion...  
\- Severusie Snape! To nie lekcja eliksirów! - krzyknął Harry, sam dziwiąc się, że to zrobił. - Przepraszam...  
Severus tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zauważył, że nawet ten symptom został stworzony.  
\- Wracając do rozmowy... Zostało ci 5 tygodni do rozwiązania i czy tego chcesz czy nie, musisz się się ukryć. Dobrze wiesz, że twoje życie nie jest bezpieczne...  
\- Twoje też nie jest! - warknął, a nauczyciel westchnął.  
\- Jeśli będziesz mi przerywać, to nigdy nie skończymy tej rozmowy! -mimowolnie Harry ucichnął. - Wiem, że ci się to całkowicie nie podoba, ale to też moje dziecko, więc od razu mówię ci, że będzie się wychowywać w pełnej rodzinie.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Musimy się pobrać – powiedział rzeczowo Severus i przyjrzał się twarzy chłopaka. Harry wyglądał jakby już wcześniej sobie to uświadomił i nie był w ogóle zdziwiony.  
\- Rozumiem – powiedział i wstał z miejsca. Powolnym krokiem, nie oglądając się za siebie, podszedł do drzwi. Położył dłoń na klamce i nie odwracając się do Snape'a, rzekł:

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że przynajmniej ono będzie szczęśliwe.  
I wyszedł, zostawiając profesora samego. Severus przez długie minuty nie mógł otrząsnąć się z tego uczucia, jakie pozostawiły po sobie słowa Harrego. Wiedział, że nie będzie mu się to wszystko podobać, ale nie sadził, że nastolatek potraktuje to wszystko jak jakąś przeklętą karę. Snape cieszył się, że Harry pogodził się z tym, że nie ma sposobu na pozbycie się magicznej ciąży, i że wszystko przyjął w miarę spokojnie, ale nigdy nie chciał, żeby było o dla chłopaka więzieniem, w którym już nigdy nie miałby być szczęśliwym.

Harry biegł. Nie bardzo wiedział, gdzie biec, ale chciał się znaleźć jak najdalej od tego wszystkiego. Wyjście ze szkoły było bardzo proste, bo wciąż jeszcze niektórzy spacerowali po błoniach i żaden z nauczycieli nikogo nie przeganiał. Potter nie martwił się nawet tym, że może ktoś zauważyć jak wychodzi poza teren szkoły, bo w tej chwili nic nie mogło być już gorsze, żadna kara.

Brama była już dość mocno zardzewiała, więc, gdy Harry pchnął jedną z jej drzwi, te głośno zaskrzypiały. Rozglądnął się czy nikt go nie śledzi i opuścił teren Hogwartu.

Draco śledził Pottera od kiedy ten wybiegł z sali Snape'a. Oczywiście zdążył jeszcze rzucić na siebie prosty czar, dzięki, któremu był niewidoczny dla Potter'a i szybko pomknął za nim. Harry wyglądał trochę jak jakiś szaleniec. Biegł tak szybko, że wszyscy ludzie, których mijał, patrzyli się na niego bardzo dziwnie. Oczywiście chłopak widział to i pędził jeszcze szybciej, jakby chciał się ukryć przed ich wzrokiem.  
Blondyn myślał, że Potter pójdzie do Hagrid'a czy na błonia i zdziwił się, kiedy tamten skierował się w stronę bramy – wyjścia z terenu szkoły.  
Draco wiedział, że takie opuszczanie Hogwartu jest bardzo niebezpieczne i jeśliby ktoś zaatakowałby gryfona, ten nie miałby zbyt wielu szans. W tej sytuacji postanowił, że potowarzyszy mu i zawołał chłopaka.  
Harry odwrócił się, ale widząc Malfoy'a, odwrócił się z powrotem.  
\- Potter! Czyś ty do reszty oszalał?! - warknął podbiegając bliżej, idącemu już chłopakowi. Po chwili minął go i uniemożliwił przejście. - Co ty do cholery robisz?!  
Harry popatrzył na niego z groźbą w oczach i wyciągnął różdżkę.  
\- Malfoy! Zejdź mi z drogi bo inaczej...  
\- Oj przestań już... Powiedz mi tylko dlaczego uciekasz, a wtedy zostawię cie w spokoju.  
Chłopak zastanowił się przez moment. Wiedział, że nie może powiedzieć Malfoy'owi prawdy, ale wiedział też, że tamten od razu zorientowałby się, czy Harry kłamie, gdyż on po prostu tego nie potrafił.  
Stwierdził więc, że lepiej będzie zbyć młodego Malfoy'a. Idąc za swoim zamiarem szybko odwrócił się i wrócił na teren szkoły. Żałował, że nie udało mu się uciec i ukryć przed wszystkimi dla świętego spokoju, ale miał nadzieję, że uda mu się to następnym razem.  
Usłyszał śmiech Dracona, który szedł za nim. Nie miał zamiaru się odwracać, ale zrobił to, gdy usłyszał jak Malfoy został przez kogoś zawołany. Draco zasalutował do niego i pobiegł do reszty ślizgonów.  
Resztę drogi Harry przebył samotnie, ale w drzwiach przywitał go Severus Snape.  
\- Gdzie ty byłeś?! - warknął, chwytając go za ramiona.  
Chłopak wspiął się na palcach i powiedział:  
\- Chciałem uciec... I zrobię to! Może nie dzisiaj, ale zrobię to...  
Wyszarpał się z uścisku i wszedł do szkoły.


	5. Rozdział 4

Harry był totalnie znudzony. Właśnie zaczął się weekend, a on kompletnie nie wiedział, co ma robić przez najbliższe dwa dni.

Pogoda nie dopisywała, gdyż ciągle było zimno i mocno padał deszcz, więc nie mógł nawet wyjść gdzieś z zamku. Nawet cotygodniowa wyprawa do Hogsmade została odwołana, więc nawet tam nie mógł się zabawić. Na te weekend żaden z nauczycieli nie zadał zadnie, a na kolejny tydzień był tylko test praktyczny z Wróżbiarstwa, czyli coś na co NIKT się NIGDY nie uczył.

Potter nie miał nawet z kim porozmawiać, ponieważ jego przyjaciółka Hermiona, wyjechała z samego rana na jakąś konferencję. Poprzedniego dnia była okropnie nieznośna i nie mówiła o niczym innym, tylko o wyjeździe. Chłopak nawet nie chciał się zastanawiać, jak bardzo byłaby załamana jego przyjaciółka, gdyby Dumbledore nie dałby jej zgody. Ale na szczęście dyrektor był tak samo rozentuzjazmowany jak sama Hermiona.

Nawet Snape odpuścił mu szlaban. W ogóle nauczyciel gdzieś zniknął, bo nie było go od dnia poprzedniego. Nie żeby Harry się przejmował czy tęsknił, po prostu uważał, że towarzyszenie magowi co wieczór było całkiem miłe i chyba tego najbardziej było mu żal. Snape starał się dawać mu takie zadania, żeby w żaden sposób nie zagrażały jego życiu czy zdrowiu. A także dziecka.

Dziecko... Harry nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Cholernie bał się wszystkiego, a w szczególności tego, że nie da sobie rady i Severus odbierze mu możliwość życia z nim. Niby dopiero dowiedział się o ciąży, ale już w pewnym sensie przywiązał się do tej istotki.

Chłopak niechętnie spojrzał na zegarek, który kupił sobie w jednym z magicznych sklepów i z radością stwierdził, że za chwilę zacznie się obiad. Nie sądził, że ranek minie tak szybko, nawet przy takiej nudzie i nawet nie wiedział, że jest tak bardzo głodny.

Pośpiesznie wyszedł z pokoju i zaczął przeciskać się przez tłum uczniów.

\- Harry! Co się tak ciśniesz...?! - wytknął mu Dean, śmiejąc się z tego co robi chłopak.

\- Dean, już ja cie znam. Pewnie jak usiądziesz obok mnie, to w sekundę wszystko zniknie ze stołu. Muszę się pośpieszyć chodzący przewodzie pokarmowy... - pokazał mu język i zbiegł ze schodów, kierując się w stronę Wielkiej sali.

Na miejscu nie było zbyt wielu uczniów, ale za to na miejscach siedzieli wszyscy nauczyciele. No prawie, bo Snape'a nadal nie było. Sam dyrektor stał przy mównicy i jakby czekał aż wszyscy się zjawią.

Dopiero po kwadransie zostały zajęte wszystkie miejsca. Nikt nie odważył się zaczynać, gdy Dumbledore nadal stał. Czarodziej wyglądał jakby miał do powiedzenia coś przerażającego i Harry zaczął mieć złe przeczucia.

\- Drodzy uczniowie! - zaczął bardzo poważnym tonem. - Mam dla was smutną wiadomość. Zaginęła jedna z naszych uczennic.

Zaczęły się szumy. Wszyscy zastanawiali się, kogo mag miał na myśli. Sądzili, że skład uczniów w ogóle się nie zmienił. Każdy czekał aż dyrektor wyjawi, kto został porwany.

\- Panna Hermiona Granger została porwana przez zwolenników Lorda Voldemort'a.

Nastała długa cisza, a chwile później dało się słyszeć płacz kilku Gryfonek. Harry czuł się jakby ktoś uderzył w niego młotem. Zaczął bardzo szybko oddychać i od tego kręciło mu się w głowie.

Przez szum w głowie dolatywały do niego pojedyncze słowa. Widział, jak ktoś próbuje go złapać, zanim zaczął osuwać się pod ławkę. Nie wiedział kto to, bo mroczki przysłoniły mu pole widzenia.

Gdy tylko wylądowała, wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak jak powinno. Znajdowała się w pokoju, to akurat nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym, ale fakt, że ów pokój miał nałożone bariery w oknach i drzwi zamknięte, był dość dziwny. Rozumiała, że trwa wojna i ważne jest bezpieczeństwo ludzi, ale bez przesady, używanie takich środków wskazywało na wręcz szaleńczy sterach.

\- To niemożliwe – wymamrotała w przestrzeń, kiedy po dotknięciu kieszeni, zorientowała się, że nie ma w niej różdżki. - Schowałam ją tam... Jestem tego pewna!

Tak zaabsorbowana szukaniem różdżki Hermiona, nie zauważyła, że nie jest już w pokoju sama. Dopiero głośne chrząknięcie sprawiło, że zamarła i spojrzała na intruza.

Stał przed nią młody i najbardziej przystojny mężczyzna jakiego kiedykolwiek widziała.

\- Miło, że tak o mnie myślisz – usłyszała i zarumieniła się, opuszczając głowę w dół. - Cieszę się, że nareszcie mogę cię poznać. Czekałem na to bardzo długo.

Hermiona zaskoczona, spojrzała na niego znowu.

\- Kim jesteś?!

\- Jeszcze się nie domyśliłaś... - zmarszczyła brwi na te słowa. - Wytęż umysł, moja droga. Oboje wiemy, że to potrafisz.

Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się wściekle, usłyszawszy drwinę. Już miała krzyknąć na tego bezczelnego mężczyznę, ale zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że najprawdopodobniej to właśnie on posiada jej różdżkę. Nie mając jej była całkowicie bezbronna i zabicie jej było bardzo łatwe.

\- Och Hermiono...! Nie wydaje ci się chyba, że zapraszałbym cie tutaj, tylko po to, żeby cie zabić. Uwierz mi, gdybym chciał to zrobić, zrobiłbym to od razu, a nie marnowałbym czas na rozmowę.

\- Tak więc, dlaczego tu jestem? - wyszeptała.

Mężczyzna podszedł do niej i położył swoją dłoń na jej policzku. Zarumieniła się i odtrąciła jego rękę. Jego twarz wyraźnie spochmurniała.

\- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie! - wysyczał i teleportował się z pomieszczenia.

Przez chwilę patrzała się w miejsce, gdzie chwilę wcześniej stał, a po chwili z westchnieniem opadła na łóżko, stojące obok.

Dopiero teraz mogła przyjrzeć się pomieszczeniu, w którym przebywała. Przeważały w niej kolory nieba. Nie było ich bardzo dużo, co sprawiałoby, że całość wydawałaby się śmieszna, a kilka dobrze wyglądających ze sobą odcieni. Wszystkie meble były zrobione z ciemnego, matowego drewna. Nad łóżkiem z białą pościelą, wisiał lekki jak poranna mgiełka baldachim, spięty wstążką przy ramach łóżka. Jedną ze ścian w całości pokrywał regał, wypełniony po brzegi książkami. Hermiona już z daleka dostrzegła kilka znajomych tytułów i kilka tych co od dawna ją interesowały, a których nie ma w zbiorach Hogwartu. Z lekkim wahaniem podeszła do szafki i przejechała palcami po brzegach książek. Wyczuwała magię zaklętą w księgach i wyjęła jeden tom z półki.

Trzymając opasłą księgę w dłoniach, wróciła na łóżko i pogrążyła się w lekturze.

\- Tom...

\- Tak, Severusie?

\- Wiesz, że nie możesz jej tu wiecznie trzymać... - westchnął Mistrz, spoglądając na swojego przyjaciela.

Lord Voldemort warknął rozdrażniony. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego postępowanie było wyraźnym rzuceniem wyzwania dla drugiej strony, ale nic nie mogło powstrzymać go przed uprowadzeniem nastolatki.

Od czasu kiedy się odrodził, zaczął bardziej interesować się światem. Dużo nadrobił i bardzo chciał poznać Harrego Pottera i jego uroczą przyjaciółkę. Spotkanie tego pierwszego było już tylko kwestią czasu, po tym, co stało się z nowym eliksirem Severusa i jego stanowczą „propozycją" małżeństwa. Już nie mógł się doczekać. Od wielu lat chciał powiedzieć mu prawdę o sobie, ale brak ciała skutecznie mu to utrudniał. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak uwierzy mu i ich stosunki się zmienią.

Problem miał z Hermioną. Zaimponowała mu swoim wielkim intelektem, a on kochał wiedzę i lubił ludzi, którzy ją posiadają. Niestety nie było wielu takich osób. Hermiona może miała w sobie odrobinę zarozumialstwa i jej wiedza była w większości tylko nauczoną na pamięć regułką, ale on sam wiedział, jak odpowiednio pokierować taką osobą, żeby stała się kimś bliskim jemu. Wtedy nic na świecie nie będzie stało jej na drodze do marzeń. Oczywiście najpierw musiał ją złapać, a to okazało się proste, w końcu żaden inteligent nie opuściłby takiej okazji. Zdziwiło go troszkę to, że Dumbledore nawet nie sprawdził prawdziwości tego zebrania, tylko ze śmiechem na ustach pozwolił jej pojechać.

Tom wiedział, że starzec jest szalony ale mimo wszystko o głupotę go nie posądzał.

\- Kiedy zamierzasz jej powiedzieć? - zapytał Snape, upijając trochę wina z kieliszka.

\- Wszystko w swoim czasie. Jeśli zrobię to teraz, nie uwierzy mi. Nie chcę żeby się mnie bała. Musi mi najpierw zaufać...

\- Nie wiem czy ci zaufa po tym, jak ją uwięziłeś – przerwał mu.

\- Z tego co wiem, nie czuje większego zagrożenia. I wiem, że zrobiłem na niej dobre wrażenie! - uśmiechnął się.

Severus popatrzył na Toma jak na największego idiotę.

\- Przestań się puszyć! Zachowujesz się jak jakiś... - urwał.

\- No powiedz...!

\- Jak jakiś MALFOY! - Tom parsknął śmiechem i nawet Snape pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech.

\- Nie mogę udawać skromnego, gdy wyglądam TAK idealnie! Powinieneś być z siebie dumny Sev. Zrobiłeś coś naprawdę spektakularnego.

\- Ale nie muszę o tym trąbić na prawo i lewo... - wstał gwałtownie. - Muszę już iść. Pewnie pod moją nieobecność starzec doprowadził do ruiny ten zamek. Mam wrażenie, że jestem tam jedynym normalnym człowiekiem.

Po wyjściu Severusa, Riddle przez chwilę jeszcze popijał wino, siedząc przed palącym się ogniskiem. Myślał chwilkę i po chwili już wiedział, jak przekonać do siebie dziewczynę.

\- To nie będzie trudne.

Severus wrócił do sowich kwater. Było już dość późno i stwierdził, że pójście teraz do dyrektora będzie bezsensu, więc postanowił złożyć mu wizytę dopiero rano.

Po wieczornej toalecie od razu położył się do łóżka, ale sen nie nadszedł. Zamiast tego powróciły do niego wspomnienia z jego ostatniej rozmowy z Potter'em. Z Harrym... Z Harrym Potter'em, który nosił w sobie jego dziecko. Dziecko znienawidzonego nauczyciela. To brzmiało wręcz komicznie.

Severus po części bał się tego, jak to wszystko się potoczy. Wiedział, że Harry nie będzie zadowolony z tego, co jeszcze postanowił Severus. Źle zareagował na wzięcie ślubu, jak miał zareagować po opuszczeniu Hogwartu...

Snape miał nadzieję, że chłopak zrozumie, dlaczego muszą to zrobić i nie będzie robił żadnych problemów. Teraz najważniejsze było jego życie i życie ich dziecka. I Severus był wstanie poświęcić wszystko, aby ta dwójka była bezpieczna. Nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to zamknięcie chłopaka i odebranie mu różdżki do czasu rozwiązania.

Westchnął ciężko i wstał z łóżka. Narzucił na siebie swój płaszcz i postanowił przejść się po szkolnych błoniach. To w pewien sposób uspokajało go, a w tej chwili bardzo tego potrzebował.

Bardzo szybko pokonał schody i długie korytarze, i po kilku minutach przechodził już przez bramę budynku.

Zatrzymał się na chwilę i wziął głęboki oddech, napełniając płuca chłodnym, świeżym powietrzem. Już miał zacząć swój spacer, gdy dostrzegł w oddali lekkie światło. Podążył w jego stronę, gotów odjąć temu komuś co najmniej 100 punktów i przydzielić długi szlaban.

Gdy był już tylko kilka kroków od celu, dostrzegł jedną, samotną postać. Przyjrzał się i rozpoznał w niej właśnie Potter'a.

Harry siedział skulony na wilgotnej trawie i spoglądał w księżyc. Jego różdżka leżała porzucona kilka centymetrów od jego stopy i to ona raz po raz oświetlała twarz chłopaka. Severus domyślił się, że jego magia wariuje pod wpływem jakiś głębokich emocji i dopiero po kolejnym rozjaśniającym błysku ujrzał ślady łez na policzkach chłopaka.

Nie trudno było domyślić się, co było powodem tego wszystkiego i Severus bardzo chciał powiedzieć chłopakowi prawdę i zapewnić go, ze jego przyjaciółce nic nie grozi, ale wiedział, że nie mógł. Harry nie był gotowy na prawdę, a nawet jeśli mógłby się dowiedzieć, to nie można byłoby o tym mówić w takim miejscu.

Snape podniósł różdżkę Pottera i schował ją do jednej kieszeni w płaszczu, po czym podniósł niekontaktującego z otoczeniem Harrego i zabrał ze sobą do lochów.


	6. Rozdział 5

Draco wszedł do Wielkiej sali i od razu zarejestrował brak Złotego chłopca. Było to dość niepokojące. Kierując się w stronę swojego stołu, ukradkiem spojrzał w stronę grona nauczycielskiego. Siedzący tam nauczyciele chyba w ogóle nie zauważyli braku chłopaka. Pewnie za tym wszystkim stał Dumbledore. Starzec nie interesował się losem chłopaka, oczywiście poza jego starciami z Czarnym Panem. Wtedy udawał zainteresowanego i lekko zaniepokojonego jego stanem, ale kiedy wszystko na jakiś czas ucichało, kończyła się także i jego uwaga. Nie żeby Draco specjalnie to przeszkadzało, ale miał wrażenie, że tylko on to dostrzega. On i Snape.

Usiadł i zabrał się za jedzenie, wciąż myśląc o Wybrańcu. W międzyczasie przybyła też większość jego kolegów z rocznika i zaczęła się poranna rozmowa, zagłuszana co chwilę odgłosem sztućców i co najgorsze, mlaskania. Draco bardzo zniesmaczony, musiał być świadkiem rozmowy Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, którzy o manierach wiedzieli tyle co zwykły plebs.

Niemal z radością powitał wejście Potter'a do sali. Harry nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze i był lekko zdezorientowany. Kilka razy zatrzymał się w drodze, jakby nagle coś mu się przypomniało, i ledwo widocznie kręcił głową.

Młodego Malfoy'a zaciekawiło zachowanie chłopaka, ale nie mógł dalej go obserwować, gdyż do sali zaczęły wlatywać sowy z poranną pocztą. Draco nie spodziewał się żadnego listu, toteż niezmiernie się zdziwił, gdy stanęła na ramie jego krzesła nieznajoma mu sowa. Wyciągnęła ku niemu swą nóżkę z czarną kopertą. Nie czekając na odpowiedź odfrunęła od niego i pogłębiając jego ciekawość podfrunęła do Snape'a, który pojawił się w się nie wiadomo kiedy.

Draco otworzył lekko kopertę i wyciągnął z niej zaproszenie.

 _Zaproszenie!_

 _Pragnę serdecznie zaprosić_

 _Sz.P._

 _Dracona Luciusa Malfoy'a_

 _na bal w Riddle Manor._

 _Bal odbędzie się w najbliższą sobotę._

 _T.M. Riddle_

Draco ukradkiem spojrzał na Snape'a, który patrzył na Potter'a nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Domyślił się, że ta dwójka miała ze sobą więcej wspólnego, niż wszyscy sądzili. Miał nadzieję wkrótce się dowiedzieć, co przed wszystkimi ukrywają. Być może nie będzie to takie trudne, skoro jego wuj także wybiera się na bal. W końcu zaproszenia od samego Czarnego Pana się nie ignoruje.

Harry poczuł na sobie wzrok Snape'a. Po tylu latach rozpoznawał, kiedy ten człowiek się na niego patrzył. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał wprost w obsydianowe oczy. Zarumienił się, gdy przypomniał sobie pobudkę. Spoglądały na niego te same oczy, choć teraz tliła się w nich jakaś emocja, której nie potrafił rozszyfrować.

Cieszył się, że nie obudził się w sypialni mężczyzny, tylko na transmutowanym łóżku w sali eliksirów. Gdyby było inaczej pewnie dostałby zawału.

Snape skinął głową w stronę drzwi i wstał od stołu. Harry od razu zrozumiał gest nauczyciela, dający znak, że ma wyjść z Wielkiej sali. Nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo, wziął ostatni kęs kanapki i skierował się do wyjścia.

Gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi od razu skierował się do gabinetu Mistrza. Cokolwiek on chciał, na pewno nie była to rozmowa, która mogła odbyć się w niestrzeżonym korytarzu. W końcu każdy czar prywatności można było bardzo prosto usunąć.

Harry bardzo dobrze znał drogę do gabinetu w lochach. Przez cały swój pobyt w szkole, zdążył przebrnąć tą drogę setki razy, gdy szedł po „obiecany" szlaban.

Zapukał mocno w stare drzwi i po głośnym „Wejść!" otworzył drzwi.

Snape siedział jak zwykle przy swoim mahoniowym biurku, tylko zamiast oceniać prace uczniów, opierał się na złączonych dłoniach i patrzył na wchodzącego Harrego.

\- Siadaj – powiedział bez zbędnych uprzejmości i Harry posłusznie zajął miejsce. - Kazałem ci tu przyjść, ponieważ musimy poważnie porozmawiać, a rano nie było na to czasu, gdyż twoja nieobecność na posiłku byłaby zauważona.

\- Myślę, że nie mamy o czym rozmawiać!

\- Potter, nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Przecież ty NIGDY nie myślisz. Nie sądzę żeby to kiedyś miało się zmienić – zakpił mężczyzna.

Harry zaczerwienił się ze złości i wstał z krzesła. Jego oczy ciskały gromy i gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, to pewnie Mistrz Eliksirów padłby martwy. Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi i już miał iść ale zatrzymał go mocny uścisk na ramionach.

\- Dokąd się wybierasz?! Siadaj! - posadził go z powrotem i sam wrócił na swoje miejsce.

\- Nie będę tutaj siedzieć, kiedy ty tak bezczelnie mnie obrażasz! - warknął Harry.

\- Przyzwyczaj się, mój drogi. Przed nami całe życie – uśmiechnął się kpiąco. - No więc... Pamiętasz naszą ostatnią rozmowę. Zadecydowałem, że nie możemy zbyt długo czekać ze ślubem.

Severus spodziewał się wszystkiego: przekleństw, krzyków, wyzwisk, czarów rzucanych w niego, ale na pewno nie spodziewał się zobaczenia rezygnacji w tych przepięknych zielonych oczach. Oparł się pokusie by sprawić, żeby było w nich widoczne tylko pożądanie. Zostawił to sobie na noc poślubną.

\- Panie Potter – westchnął. - Obiecuję, że życie ze mną nie będzie gorsze od tego, jakie ma pan teraz. Nie wymagam wiele, wszystko jest zawarte w kontrakcie.

Severus machnął różdżką a przed Potter'em zmaterializował się pergamin. Harry drżącymi rękami podniósł go i zaczął czytać. Był to najzwyklejszy magiczny kontrakt małżeński. Snape wymagał od niego szacunku i wierności, sam również miał mu to dać. Poza tym zaprzysiągł chronić Harrego i ich dziecko.

\- Jeśli zgadzasz się na takie warunki, podpisz się w dolnym rogu.

Harry z lekkim ociąganiem podpisał kontrakt i przesunął go w stronę nauczyciela, który zrobił to samo. Snape rzucił kolejny czar na pergamin i ten poleciał do Ministerstwa, jak powiedział po chwili. Później wyjął z biurka dwie proste złote obrączki i chwycił je w dłoń. Podszedł do Harrego i ruchem ręki kazał mu wstać. Gdy ten to zrobił, ujął jego dłoń i delikatnie włożył jedną z nich na jego serdeczny palec. Harry powtórzył ten gest, a potem Severus zrobił coś, czego chłopak się nie spodziewał. Mistrz ujął jego brodę i lekko uniósł, po czym złączył ich usta w miękkim i niezwykle słodkim pocałunku.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia Draco poprosił dyrektora o pozwolenie na opuszczenie szkoły i prawie od razu aportował się do rodzinnego domu.

Tam powitał go jak zwykle skrzat i po zabraniu jego rzeczy, zaprowadził do salonu, gdzie na kanapie siedziała matka Draco.

Chłopak nie musiał się jej przyglądać by stwierdzić, że wygląda dziś bardzo źle. Najwyraźniej miała jeden ze swoich złych humorów, więc Draco postanowił iść do swojego pokoju, lecz ta zatrzymała go.

\- Och, Draco! Cóż za niespodzianka! - krzyknęła Narcyza wstając.

Podeszła do syna i próbowała przytulić, co było trudne, gdyż w jeden dłoni trzymała szklankę Whisky, a w drugiej zapalonego papierosa. Była bardzo spita i Draco niechętnie pozwolił jej pocałować się w policzek. Jak na nią było dziwne, że chce to zrobić, ale była pijana, a wtedy robi się różne dziwne rzeczy.

Po wypuszczeniu go z uścisku, z powrotem usiadła na kanapie i dolała sobie trunku z karafki leżącej na stoliku obok.

\- Może powinnaś przestać? - zasugerował jej. - Wyglądasz okropnie. Za chwilę wróci ojciec i...

\- Ojciec! - krzyknęła i zaśmiała się pijacko. - Tylko na nim ci zależy. I jemu... Tylko na tobie! Zniszczyłeś moje małżeństwo!

Popatrzyła na niego z mordem w oczach i rzuciła w jego stronę szklanką, która nie trafiła w niego, ale rozbiła się przed nim, rozkruszając się na kawałki. Kilka odłamków pokaleczyło jego twarz, ale on na to w ogóle nie zareagował, stojąc w szoku.

\- Nienawidzę cię i żałuję... Ogromnie żałuję, że cię urodziłam, że pozwoliłam ci żyć!

Bolało... Okropnie bolało, ale Draco nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Gwałtownie odwrócił się od niej i wybiegł z salonu.

W swoim pokoju siedział, aż nie usłyszał pukania do drzwi. Po chwili wszedł do środka jego ojciec.

Lucjusz wyglądał jak zwykle nienagannie. Miał bardzo modny czarny garnitur z połyskującymi wstawkami i idealnie białą koszulę. Jego włosy były starannie poczesane i sięgały już bioder. Opierał się lekko na swojej lasce, której główka lśniła, rażąc oczy.

Podszedł szybko na łóżku syna i zamknął go w żelaznym uścisku. Trzymał go tak dobry kwadrans, zanim nie odsunął go na długość ramion.

\- Jesteś ranny – wyszeptał, dotykając szramy przecinającej lewy policzek Draco. Podniósł różdżkę i wyszeptał zaklęcie lecznicze. - Dlaczego sam się nie uleczyłeś?

Draco westchnął głośno i położył się na łóżku. Spojrzał spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek na Lucjusza.

\- Chodź... - poklepał miejsce obok siebie. - Połóż się ze mną.

Lucjusz spełnił prośbę chłopaka i po chwili leżeli wtuleni w siebie.

Draco lubił tak sobie leżeć. Dawało mu to poczucie bezpieczeństwa i... czuł się kochany. Zawsze tego mu brakowało w czasie roku szkolnego. Tej możliwości leżenia bezpiecznie w objęciach ojca i kochanka. Robiło mu się wtedy tak miękko na sercu i czuł tam niezwykłe ciepło. Nigdy by się przed nikim do tego nie przyznał, ale czuł też motylki w brzuchu, o których tak nadawały wszystkie nastolatki.

Był szczęśliwy. I za nic nie chciał tego stracić.

Severus zaprowadził Harrego do sypialni. O dziwo to w ogóle nie wystraszyło Harrego. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że małżeństwo musi zostać skonsumowane, aby było uważane za ważne. Zapamiętał coś z książki „Wszystko, co powinieneś wiedzieć o zwyczajach w Czarodziejskim Świecie", którą poprzedniego lata pożyczyła mu Hermiona.

Po drodze Snape kilka razy zatrzymywał się, by skraść chłopakowi pocałunek. Harry za każdym razem żarliwie je oddawał. Były najlepszą rzeczą jaka kiedykolwiek w życiu robił. W ogóle nie były podobne do tych z Cho czy Ginny. Były o niebo lepsze.

Snape rzucił go na łóżko i ściągnął z siebie szatę. Harry nie sądził, że jego nauczyciel pod warstwą ubrań zasłania TAKIE ciało. Pewnie gdyby wszyscy o tym wiedzieli, nauczyciel nie mógłby odpędzić się od fanek. Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to absolutnie mu się nie podobało.

Warknął i pociągnął męża za wciąż leżącą na nim koszulę. Severus opadł na chłopaka, podpierając się rękoma. Harry przyciągnął jego głowę do swojej i pocałował mocno. Severus zamruczał cicho i zakończył to skubiąc dolną wargę Potter'a. Harry zajęczał i ten dźwięk, stał się ulubionym dźwiękiem Severusa. Obiecał sobie, że zrobi wszystko żeby słyszeć to częściej.

Mistrz Eliksirów nie był zbyt cierpliwy, więc nie męczył się z rozpinaniem guzików, tylko mocnym szarpnięciem rozerwał przód koszuli. Dotknął palcami delikatną, oliwkową skórę męża i przyssał się do niej.

Nagłe pukanie do drzwi przerwało im w nocy poślubnej i Severus niechętnie zszedł z chłopaka i podszedł do drzwi wyjściowych.

Przed nimi stała Minerwa McGonagall i była widocznie zdenerwowana. Snape otworzył drzwi i już chciał warknąć na nią, że przeszkodziła mu w ważnych rzeczach, kiedy ta powiedziała:

\- Severusie! Był atak! Jesteś potrzebny w skrzydle szpitalnym!


	7. Rozdział 6

Severus najszybciej jak się dało posklejał z Poppy wszystkich członków Zakonu Feniksa. Kosztowało go to resztę dnia i pół nocy. Także, gdy wrócił już do swoich kwater, nie zdziwił się wcale, gdy nie zastał swojego męża. Chociaż w głębi siebie miał nadzieję, że ten wróci po swoich lekcjach, które tego dnia pewnie były całkiem luźne w związku z przykrymi wydarzeniami.

Był zły, że przeszkodzono im w tak ważnym zajęciu, zwłaszcza, że nie było aż tak poważnie rannych i Magomedyczka powinna sobie sama poradzić. Mówi się trudno. Było jeszcze dużo czasu do sfinalizowania małżeństwa, nim stanie się ono nieważne.

Po bardzo szybkiej wieczornej toalecie Snape położył się w łóżku, ale sen jak zwykle nie chciał przyjść. Obiecał sobie, że nie będzie używał środków wspomagających, ale był okropnie zmęczony. Z westchnięciem opuścił łóżko i podszedł do drzwi prowadzących do jego gabinetu. Miał pchnąć drzwi, kiedy one zostały w tym samym czasie pociągnięte.

Przed drzwiami stał Harry i na widok Severusa uśmiechnął się.

\- Potter...

\- Nie umiałem zasnąć i... Ech... Postanowiłem przyjść do ciebie.

Snape przesunął się na tyle, by chłopak wszedł do środka i zamknął drzwi. Harry miał szczęście, że Severus dodał do zabezpieczeń jego sygnaturę, inaczej nie mógłby wejść bez wyraźnego zaproszenia.

Mistrz odwrócił się w stronę chłopca, który w tej chwili zdejmował buty i kładł się do łóżka. Położył się obok i obserwował rozluźnionego męża.

Snape zastanawiał się, czy Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że działa na niego jeden z punktów kontraktu małżeńskiego. Był aktywny do czasu pierwszego współżycia i sprawiał, że małżonkowie lgnęli do siebie, mimo wcześniejszych niechęci. Czuł, że chłopak spanikuje, gdy tylko będzie po. Ale teraz zamierzał korzystać, skoro umożliwia mu to kontrakt.

Podniósł się trochę na rękach i skradł mężowi pocałunek. Dotknął brzucha chłopaka i poczuł pod ręką lekką wypukłość.

\- Eee... Trochę urosłem w tym miejscu – za jąkał widząc jak Snape wpatruje się w jego brzuch.

\- Wiesz, że będzie teraz coraz większy... W końcu to już czwarty tydzień. Nie możemy dłużej zwlekać...

Harry westchnął, ale nie był do końca pewny czy dlatego, że musiał zniknąć, czy dlatego, że jego mąż lekko głaskał palcami jego wrażliwą skórę. Sapnął, gdy do tego dotyku doszedł drażniący język.

Po chwili sypialnię wypełniły jęki, wydobywające się z ust Harrego Potter'a.

Hermiona zastanawiała się, ile jeszcze ma czekać na tego, który ją uwięził. Przez te parę dni przyszedł do niej tylko raz i to na samym początku, i teraz dziewczyna zrobiłaby wszystko żeby z kimś porozmawiać. Skrzaty tego człowieka nie były zbyt rozmowne i tylko przynosiły jej posiłki i zabierały brudne naczynia. Hermiona próbowała uświadomić im, że nie muszą usługiwać czarodziejom, na co one tylko piszczały i szybciej znikały.

Z tego wszystkiego nie mogła skupić się na czytaniu. Zatrzymała się na 8 książce i nie mogła ruszyć się z miejsca. Tak bardzo potrzebowała towarzystwa. Ludzie myśleli, że była z tych, co to poza książkami nie widzą świata, a wcale tak nie było. Kochała książki, ale mimo wszystko lubiła ludzi i musiała z kimś podzielić się tą mądrością w nich zawartą.

\- Ile mam tu jeszcze czekać?! - krzyknęła w przestrzeń i opadła na łóżko.

Zanim jej oprawca wszedł do pokoju Hermiona zdążyła już zjeść obiad i deser, zrobić sobie popołudniową drzemkę i przeczytać kolejne 2 książki. Mężczyzna nadal się jej nie przedstawił, ale była prawie całkowicie pewna, że to jeden ze Śmierciożerców, choć nie widziała znaku i żaden z nich nie pozwoliłby jej siedzieć w takim luksusowym pokoju tylko co najwyżej w lochu.

\- Panno Granger – zaczął, wyczarowując sobie niewerbalnie i bezróżdżkowo wielki fotel i siadając na nim. - Jak się pani czuje?

Słysząc to pytanie z ust porywacza Hermiona nie czuła się komfortowo. Czyżby przez ten cały czas ją truł i teraz czekał na pierwsze oznaki działania trucizny? Zrobiło jej się słabo i czarodziej najwyraźniej to dostrzegł, bo podszedł do niej i położył rękę na jej czole.

\- Hermiono!

Popatrzyła na niego mętnym wzrokiem, pochyliła się do przodu i... zwymiotowała na jego wypolerowane buty. O dziwo mężczyzna nie zdenerwował się na nią, tylko tak jak podczas wyczarowywania fotela, wyczyścił brud i pomógł dziewczynie położyć się na łóżku.

Mógł uniknąć tego wszystkiego, gdyby znowu grzebał jej w umyśle, ale obiecał sobie, że zostawi jej trochę prywatności.

\- Raz chciałem być miły i odwróciło się to przeciwko mnie – wymamrotał, kładąc Hermionie okład na głowę. - Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, ale widzę, że nie czujesz się na siłach. Przyjdę później...

\- Nie! - krzyknęła dziewczyna, zanim się powstrzymała i zarumieniła się uroczo. - Znaczy się... Czuję się dobrze, więc możemy porozmawiać.

Tom uniósł lekko brew i z powrotem usiadł na swoim fotelu, składając przed sobą ręce i opierając na nich głowę. Siedzieli tak chwilę w ciszy, nim Riddle uniósł głowę.

\- Na początku chciałem cie przeprosić za to, że ostatnim razem tak gwałtownie wyszedłem. Zostałem pilnie wezwany i nie mogłem marnować czasu.

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego jak rozzłoszczony Puszek, kiedy usłyszała słowo „marnować".

\- Jak śmiesz?! Najpierw mnie tutaj ściągasz, a potem twierdzisz, że przebywanie ze mną i rozmawianie to marnowanie czasu! Dlaczego tu jestem?!

Tom patrzył na nią beznamiętnie i nie poruszył się ani o cal.

\- Skończyłaś już? - spytał po chwili, dając Hermionie czas ochłonąć. - Nie mogę na razie niczego ci powiedzieć, ale wierz mi, chciałbym móc to zrobić. Właściwie to mam coś dla ciebie.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Zastanawiała się co też on mógł jej dać. Tom nie dał jej długo czekać. Po chwili pstryknął palcami i na podłodze stały trzy różnej wielkości pudełka.

\- Proszę – uśmiechnął się i zostawił dziewczynę samą, żeby odpakowała podarunki.

Hermiona przez chwilę wpatrywała się w wychodzącego mężczyznę, ale po chwili podeszła do pakunków.

Powoli odpakowała najmniejszy. Był w nim złoty naszyjnik z wisiorkiem z obsydianowym sercem i złote kolczyki z obsydianowymi oczkami. Dodatkowo pierścionek z takim samym kamieniem.

W drugim leżała para pięknych czarnych butów na wysokim obcasie. Hermiona od razu przymierzyła szpilki i przeszła się parę kroków, stwierdzając, że są to najwygodniejsze buty jakie kiedykolwiek nosiła.

Ostatnie największe pudełko skrywało najpiękniejszą suknię jaką kiedykolwiek widziała. Była to rubinowa kreacja z szyfonu z odkrytymi ramionami i rękawami powyżej łokci. Miała czarną wstążkę w tali, którą wiązało się z tyłu.

Hermiona błyskawicznie przebrała się w sukienkę i po założeniu dodatków, przeglądnęła się w lusterku. Wyglądała całkiem dobrze, ale miała wrażenie, że jednak czegoś jej brakuje.

Odwróciła się na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i podziękowała za prezent młodemu Riddle'owi szczerym uśmiechem.

Riddle podszedł do stojącej przed lustrem dziewczyny i jednym ruchem sprawił, że jej spięte włosy spłynęły na jej ramiona. Odwrócił ją do siebie i zlustrował całą od stóp do głów.

\- Wyglądasz pięknie!

Narcyza Malfoy była bardzo zła na swojego męża. Gdy tylko wrócił do domu, nie zamienił z nią prawie żadnego słowa. Oczywiście wiedziała, komu jako pierwszemu złożył spotkanie, lecz nie zamierzała pozwolić na ominięcie swojej osoby.

Dzisiaj chciała skorzystać z tego, co dawał im podpisany niegdyś kontrakt małżeński. Wiedziała, że to będzie jedyna rzecz, która wystarczająco zniszczy Draco.

Przygotowywała się cały wieczór, w końcu nie kochała się z Lucjuszem od czasu kiedy spłodził potomka. Potem zadowalała się seksem z przypadkowo poznanymi ludźmi. Miała też kilkoro kochanków, których regularnie zapraszała do dworu. Kochali się wtedy w takich miejscach, gdzie Lucjusz mógłby ich nakryć. Chciała zobaczyć na jego twarzy złość i zazdrość, ale wtedy jej nie widziała. Dostrzegła ją jednak, kiedy zaproponowała małżeństwo Dracona z jedną z sióstr Greengrass. Wtedy się zorientowała. Było to rok wcześniej i teraz jeszcze bardziej nienawidziła Draco.

Wyperfumowana i całkowicie naga ukryła się w sypialni męża pod zaklęciem Kameleona. Czekała na niego prawie do północy i gdy tylko wszedł do środka, rzuciła na drzwi zaklęcie, które sprawiało, że wszystkie dźwięki stawały się bardziej słyszalne na zewnątrz.

Poczekała aż mężczyzna będzie kładł się spać i po jego wyjściu z łazienki, zdjęła z siebie zaklęcie.

Lucjusz nie krył swojego zdziwienia. Żonę widział nago tylko na początku małżeństwa i nie był to dla niego miły widok. Teraz oprócz zdziwienia i obrzydzenia, zastanawiał się czego ona od niego chce. I gdy tylko rzuciła się na niego, oświeciło go.

Zemsta. Tego chciała. Chciała się zemścić, ale nie wiedział dlaczego.

Zaczęła się do niego zbliżać, a on po prostu rzucił na nią mocnego Expelliarmusa. Przeleciała pod ścianę, a huk był tak głośny, że w mig w pokoju pojawił się oszalały ze strachu Draco.

Omiótł spojrzeniem pomieszczenie i skierowała pytający wzrok na ojca. Trochę zdziwił go widok gołej rodzicielki, ale widywał ją w takich różnych stanach, że ten nie zrobił na niego większego wrażenia.

Lucjusz warknął rozdrażniony, co zwykle mu się nie zdarzało i pociągnął chłopaka do wyjścia.

\- Chodźmy spać. Twoja matka do reszty oszalała.

Draco nie pytał o nic więcej, tylko poszedł, chwycił ojca za rękę i pociągnął w kierunku swojej sypialni.


	8. Przykto mi, ale zawieszam

Witam tych, którzy czytają... to coś.

Niestety od dawna niczego nie dodałam i nie zapowiada się, żeby miało się to zmienić w najbliższym czasie... Dlatego chciałam wszystkich tych, którzy czekają na kolejny rozdział, bardzo przeprosić, ale niestety nie potrafię się póki co za to zabrać.

To nie tak, że nie próbuję, po prostu mój styl pisania troszkę się zmienił i tak bardzo irytuje mnie to opowiadanie, że nie mogę się przełamać do ukończenia go. Już kilka razy usuwałam kolejny rozdział "Potajemnych" i teraz mam praktycznie zerowe chęci do dalszego pisania tego opowiadania.

Nie mówię, że to definitywny koniec, choć trochę to tak wygląda...

Postaram się jakoś ogarnąć, ale niczego nie obiecuję.

Dziękuję Wam bardzo...!


	9. Rozdział 7

**Witam!  
Wiem, że ostatnio zawiesiłam opowiadanie, ale było mi tak źle z tym, że aż mnie natchnęło na napisanie kolejnego rozdziału.  
Niestety nie wiem, kiedy dodam kolejne...  
Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że się spodoba i oczywiście przepraszam za błędy.  
Ciao ciao! **

\- Wyglądam w tym okropnie... – usłyszał Severus i spojrzał w stronę, z której dobiegał głos Harrego.  
Po chwili w drzwiach pojawił się chłopak i Snape powstrzymał chęć uśmiechnięcia się.  
Właśnie przygotowywali się na wyjście na przyjęcie i Harry próbował się wcisnąć w elegancką szatę. Niestety jego brzuch wystawał tak bardzo, że nie potrafił jej dopiąć.  
Severus wstał i podszedł do młodego męża. Jednym ruchem ręki poszerzył ubranie i sprawił, że samo się zapięło, po czym chwycił go w talii i przyciągnął do pocałunku.  
\- Teraz mam ochotę to z ciebie ściągnąć – zamruczał.  
Potter wyrwał się z uścisku i spojrzał na niego zmrużonymi oczami.  
\- Cały dzień czekałem na to, żebyś w końcu coś zainicjował i ty chcesz to zrobić właśnie teraz, kiedy nie mamy na to czasu!  
Wyraz jego twarzy momentalnie się zmienił i w jego oczach dało się zauważyć łzy.  
\- Harry...  
\- Przestań! Moje potrzeby się w ogóle dla ciebie nie liczą... - zapłakał i wszedł do sypialni.  
Severus westchnął i zawołał skrzata, któremu polecił przyniesienie kawałka czekoladowego tortu i filiżanki herbaty. Gdy ten wszystko przyniósł, z gotową tacą poszedł za swoim mężem, który jak tylko zobaczył, co Snape niósł, od razu się uśmiechnął.  
\- Jak ty wiesz czego mi trzeba...!

Po kilkudziesięciu minutach przygotowań do wyjścia, Severus i Harry wreszcie byli gotowi stawić czoła przyjęciu. Chłopak dziwnie się czuł ubrany w elegancką szatę, przez którą przebijał jego ciążowy brzuch. Cały czas próbował jakoś poprawić ubranie i po każdej próbie dostrzegał rozbawiony wzrok swojego męża.  
Teraz stojąc w holu dworu, zrobił to kolejny raz i prawie warknął w stronę Snape'a, gdyby nie pojawienie się właściciela posiadłości, który wydawał się Harremu bardzo znajomy.  
\- Ach, Severusie! Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś wraz z małżonkiem – mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę i uścisnął dłoń Severusowi.  
\- Cała przyjemność po naszej stronie, Tom.  
\- Tom?! - pisnął Harry, wytrzeszczając oczy.  
\- Spokojnie Harry...!  
Potter zaczął się panicznie odsuwać do tyłu, ale bardzo szybko napotkał przeszkodę. Severus stanął za nim i nie pozwolił mu dalej się odsuwać. Chwycił delikatnie chłopaka w talii i pogłaskał uspokajająco po brzuchu.  
\- Harry... Owszem, to jest Voldemort, ale on nie ma zamiaru cie zabijać. Wiem, że ciężko ci w to uwierzyć, ale Harry, to wszystko to kłamstwo. Manipulacje Dumbledore'a... - powiedział Snape, ale Harry przerwał śmiejąc się histerycznie.  
\- Jasne! - odsłonił ramię z przecięciem, na ręce, które zrobił mu Pettigrew na polecenie swojego pana podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. - Może to też jest manipulacja Dumbledore'a?!  
\- Właściwie to można bardzo łatwo... - przyłączył się do rozmowy Riddle.  
\- Zamknij się! - w powietrzu czuć było silną magię Harrego i drogie wazony stojące w holu zaczynały się roztrzaskiwać jeden po drugim w drobny mak.  
\- Pot... Harry! Uspokój się w tej chwili! – Snape odwrócił chłopaka twarzą do siebie. - Szkodzisz dziecku.  
To zdanie otrzeźwiło chłopaka na tyle, że po kilku głębszych oddechach nieco się uspokoił, ale nadal nie odwrócił się w stronę drugiego mężczyzny, tylko przycisnął się do mistrza eliksirów, kładąc głowę przy jego szyi. Snape usłyszał bardzo ciche:  
\- Severusie...Ufam ci - spojrzał mu w oczy. - Ale jemu nie. Cokolwiek ty lub on powiecie.  
\- Postaram się to zmienić panie Potter – rzekł Riddle zapraszając gości gestem na salę balową.

Harry prawie zemdlał z ulgi, gdy zobaczył w sali balowej swoją przyjaciółkę Hermionę i to nie bynajmniej w złym stanie. Mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że nigdy nie widział jej piękniejszej, mimo że ubrała była w iście ślizgońskim stylu. Ale dla chłopaka najważniejsze było, że była cała i zdrowa.  
Był prawie przy niej, gdy spojrzała w jego kierunku i praktycznie od razu rzuciła się na niego, i mocno przytuliła.  
\- Harry! Jak dobrze cie widzieć!  
\- Hermiono... Dusisz mnie...  
\- Wybacz – odsunęła się od niego na długość ramion. - Em... Nie uważasz, że troszkę ci się przytyło w pewnym miejscu? Trochę to dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że wszędzie indziej wyglądasz jak niedożywiony... Dobrze się czujesz?  
\- Myślę, że to nie jest temat, który możemy poruszać na środku sali balowej.  
Hermiona rozejrzała się dookoła i chwytając przyjaciela za rękę, pociągnęła go w stronę oddalonych od większości gości stołów.  
\- Opowiadaj więc! - powiedziała siadając, gdy osunął jej krzesło. - Nie omijaj pikantnych szczegółów.  
\- No więc... Jestem w ciąży! - powiedział nieśmiało się uśmiechając.  
\- Przecież mężczyźni nie mogą być w ciąży – niemal wywrócił oczami, słysząc znajomy ton, który Hermiona lubiła używać, chcąc kogoś pouczyć.  
\- Cóż... To magiczna ciąża. Powstała po zażyciu eliksiru. To dlatego ostatnio tak źle się czułem.  
\- No więc... Kto jest szczęśliwym tatusiem?  
\- Może to być dość szokujące, ale to profesor Snape.  
Harry w tej chwili zrobiłby wszystko, żeby móc uwiecznić ten moment na czarodziejskim zdjęciu. Hermiona spojrzała na niego takim głupim wzrokiem, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami. Przez co najmniej 10 minut siedziała, jakby ktoś ją spetryfikował. Dopiero, gdy Harry pomachał jej ręką przed twarzą, ta spojrzała na niego.  
\- Wiem, że to dziwne, sam jeszcze się do tego nie przyzwyczaiłem. Teraz jesteśmy małżeństwem. Dzięki temu jesteśmy bezpieczniejsi – tu położył rękę na brzuchu.  
Dziewczyna była naprawdę zaskoczona. Zwykle wiedziała, co powiedzieć w każdej chwili, ale tym razem odjęło jej mowę. Prawie z westchnieniem ulgi, ucieszyła się, że do stolika podszedł Voldemort i poprosił ją do rozpoczęcia z nim balu. Uśmiechnęła się do Harrego, by nie czuł się zignorowany, ale naprawdę czuła się lepiej ze świadomością, że nie musi odpowiadać Harremu na te nowiny. Wiedziała, że to zachowanie niegodne prawdziwej przyjaciółki, ale potrzebowała czasu na całkowite przetrawienie informacji.

Severus spojrzał na młodego małżonka w chwili, gdy Tom i Granger zaczęli tańczyć. Chłopak wydawał się być bardzo smutny i Severus czuł się zobligowany dowiedzieć się, co sprawiło, że jego humor się tak pogorszył. Usiadł obok niego, gdy tylko dotarł do stolika. Chłopak odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i westchnął głęboko.  
\- Czyżbyś postanowił powiedzieć pannie Granger prawdę? - spytał, ale odpowiedziała mu cisza. - Musisz się przyzwyczaić do tego, że ludzie nie przyjmą tego zbyt dobrze.  
\- Ale ona jest moją przyjaciółką. Myślałem, że mimo wszystko zachowa się inaczej.  
\- Co dokładnie powiedziała?  
\- Tak właściwie... - zaczął. - To prawie nic. Mogła chociaż zrobić jakąś awanturę, albo za pytać o coś jeszcze, a ona po prostu milczała. Ta cisza była najgorsza...  
Z oczu Potter'a zaczęły spływać łzy i Snape w myślach przeklną głupotę Granger. Przez nią to on musi sobie znowu radzić z rozemocjonowanym chłopakiem.  
\- Sev...? - Snape prawie dostał zawału na to zdrobnienie, ale tylko zacisnął usta, czekając, aż Harry będzie kontynuował. - Myślisz, że możemy się zwinąć w... jakieś ustronne miejsce. Myślę, że potrzebuję pocieszenia. W końcu to przez ciebie jestem w ciąży.  
Severus nie wypomniał, że to Harry wypił eliksir, bo perspektywa interesujących chwil w jakiejś sypialni bardziej go zachęcała, niż kolejne łzy, także pośpiesznie wstał i z mężem pod ramieniem skierował się ku wyjściu z sali balowej.

Hermiona spoglądała w czerwone jak krew oczy swojego partnera, które choć były nienaturalnej barwy i lekko przerażały, to błyszczały niemal wesoło. Taniec skutecznie odwrócił jej uwagę od tego, co powiedział jej najlepszy przyjaciel. Przynajmniej na chwilę.  
Nie chciała go zranić, choć wiedziała, że najprawdopodobniej to zrobiła. Harry był jej najlepszym przyjacielem i powinna zawsze, bez względu na wszystko być za nim i go wspierać. A zamiast tego zostawiła go i zabawiała się w najlepsze z kimś, kto rok w rok próbował zabić Harrego.  
A zawsze uważała się za inteligentną...

Jedna z sypialni w wschodniej części domu Riddle'a rozbrzmiewała najwspanialszymi, według Severusa Snape'a, dźwiękami na świecie. Severus miał już w życiu wielu kochanków, ale bez żadnej przesady mógł stwierdzić, że nikt nie jęczał tak jak Harry Potter. W innych okolicznościach mógłby dojść od samego słuchania, ale teraz wolał zajmować się mężem.  
To była jedyna okoliczność, w której Snape mógł przed kimś klęczeć. Inne nie wchodziły w grę, był zbyt dumnym człowiekiem, żeby się przed kimś płaszczyć.  
Harry czuł się świetnie. Do czasu jego szybkiego ślubu z Severusem jego doświadczenie było zerowe. Teraz zastanawiał się, jak mógł z tym tak długo zwlekać, skoro jego koledzy w większości mieli to już za sobą.  
\- Sev...! Ja...  
Harry doszedł w usta mężczyzny i czuł się, jakby wznosił się ponad ziemię. Po chwili poczuł, jak Snape mocno go całuje i Harry żarliwie oddał pieszczotę.


End file.
